Raising Matthew
by Josielynn
Summary: Wallace has a surprise for everyone. Veronica comes back to Neptune after spending Sophomore year in Virginia. What does her return mean for the gang at Hearst College? Every one knows I don't own the characters from Veronica Mars....
1. Chapter 1

Junior year at Hearst College started with the usual good weather and bustle of students getting their books and finding their classes. Logan met his girlfriend Parker, her room mate Mac and Mac's boyfriend Max for lunch. They discussed their schedules and professors for a few minutes and then Mac shared that she had run into Wallace Fennell that morning.

Parker asked how Wallace was doing and Mac told them he was fine. She swallowed a bit of her salad and said that Wallace had told her he had something really exciting to tell them.

Logan asks Mac if she has any idea what his exciting new is. Mac had kept in touch with Wallace during sophomore year but had not talked to him often over the summer. Mac tells the group that she doesn't know. She adds, "It is probably about the basketball team or something."

She pauses and then adds, "He also mentioned that Veronica was back in town." There was silence around the table as everyone thought about what it means that she moved back to California. Mac was watching Parker's reaction and could see that she was not pleased with the news.

Logan looked a little hurt and Mac figured it was because Veronica had not told Logan she was coming back. After a few seconds pause, Logan asked Mac if she had seen Veronica yet and she had replied that she hadn't but Veronica had her first class soon and she was going to stop by and see Mac at her dorm when it was over.

As if their discussion of her conjured her up, Veronica walked into the cafeteria pushing a stroller and carrying a diaper bag. The lunching friends wore four identical looks of shock as they all registered that in the year Veronica had been gone, she had a baby.

They all looked at Mac who shook her head in silent answer to their unspoken question about her knowledge of the baby. They turned back to look at Veronica who was making her way into the cafeteria. They watched as Wallace ran up to her. He leaned over her shoulder to look at the baby in the stroller.

In shock, they watched as Veronica laughed at whatever he said to the baby and then Wallace came around and lifted the baby out of the stroller and held the baby to his chest. The baby was in a blue outfit so they all decided he was a boy.

Veronica reached in the diaper bag and showed Wallace a bottle. She put the diaper bag over the handle of the stroller. She leaned in and kissed the baby on his forehead and then said something to Wallace and then headed off towards the English building for what they presumed was her first class. She had obvious not seen them sitting there.

Mac stood up and waved to Wallace calling his name. He smiled and nodded in response. He tucked the baby in one arm and pushed the stroller with the other over to where they were sitting.

Wallace greeted them all. Max pulled another chair over for Wallace and Wallace sat down thanking Max. Wallace reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. He deftly pulled the cap off the bottle and tested it for warmth. He soothed the fussy baby and then put the nipple in his mouth and smiled when the baby eagerly sucked the formula.

Once satisfied the baby was fine he looked up at his friends. He said, "Guys I want you to meet my son, Matthew Eric Fennell."

Wallace pushed back his son's cap and turned him so they could see his face. He had dark eyes, dark curly hair and deep brown skin. As expected the girls oohed and awed over how cute he was. Wallace just smiled proudly and stated he was handsome like his father.

Parker exclaims, "He's beautiful Wallace. How old is he?"

Wallace proudly tells them, "He's almost three months old now." Wallace proceeds to tell them that he was born in May and was seven pounds, three ounces when he was born.

Logan listens as Wallace answers questions about how big Matthew was at birth and how big he is now. He is in shock. He can't imagine that Veronica and Wallace had a baby together but it was obvious they had.

He tunes back into the general conversation as Mac laughs that she doesn't have to guess who bought Matthew the outfit he is wearing. Logan looks and sees it is a Padres outfit and he immediately knows Keith Mars bought it. Wallace laughs and says, "Keith already has dreams of Matthew playing baseball.

Parker says, "He must be a proud grandpa."

Wallace smiles and says, "He dotes on Matthew almost as much as my mother does."

Wallace looks around the table and says, "They have been a big help."

The group nods. Wallace looks at Mac and says, "Do you want to hold him?"

Mac looks a little worried but nods. Wallace gently puts his son on his shoulder and burps him. Then he puts him softly in Mac's arms and she obviously melts looking into his sweet face. He hands her the bottle and she puts in near his mouth and laughs when he eagerly latches onto the nipple and sucks hard. She says, "He eats like Veronica."

Wallace laughs and says, "He does like his food."

Wallace looks at Mac and says, "Do you mind watching him while I get some lunch?"

Mac shakes her head and says, "No, go ahead." Wallace gets up and leaves.

Max leans beside her and they both look down at Matthew as he eats.

Parker teases them about this giving them ideas of their own and they both quickly deny it. '

Max says, "I can't believe that Veronica never said anything to you about having a baby."

Mac looks around and says quietly, "I can't either."

Logan meets her gaze and sees the hurt in it. He says, "If he was born in May then she got pregnant in August or September last year. Wallace must have gone to Virginia to visit her."

Mac sees the hurt in Logan's eyes. Max oblivious says, "Maybe she came to back up things when she moved to Virginia."

Mac looks down at baby Matthew as he eats and says, "I don't see any of Veronica in him."

They all gaze at Matthew trying to decipher any of Veronica's features.

Wallace arrives back and says, "I never realized how hard it would be to even get a meal with a baby."

Parker smiles and says, "You seem to be handling him like a pro."

Wallace smiles his thanks and says, "I don't know what I would do without Keith, my mom and Veronica. I wouldn't be able to stay in college without them."

Wallace eats some of his hamburger and then says, "We worked out a schedule so I can play basketball and still keep my scholarship. It's busy but doable."

Max gets up and tells Mac that he has an appointment across campus and tells her he will call her later. He leans down and gives her a kiss goodbye. He leaves telling Wallace congratulations.

Wallace acknowledges his congratulations and continues eating. Mac looks at Matthew's innocent face and smiles as he has fallen asleep in her arms. She says, "Where are you living Wallace?"

Wallace tells her he and Veronica are renting a two bedroom apartment close to the university. He says that they don't see that much of each other as they are taking classes and have scheduled them so that one of them is always home with Matthew.

Logan asks how Veronica's time at Quantico went and Wallace pauses. He finally says, "Actually, Veronica has changed her major. She has decided to give up the PI/FBI business and is majoring in photography now."

Logan looks at Wallace in shock. He can't imagine she would give up her dream of being in the FBI.

Mac seeing Logan's shock says, "I guess this little guy changed her mind."

Wallace looks over at his sleeping son and says, "I didn't ask her to but I am kind of glad she did,"

Logan gets up and says, "I have to meet Dick." He leans down and kisses Parker goodbye and tells her he will call her later. He leaves abruptly and Parker frowns after him.

Wallace finishes his hamburger and throws away his garbage. He comes back to the table and says, "I am going to take this guy home and let him sleep. I will talk to you guys soon." He leans down and takes his sleeping son from Mac and places him gently in the stroller. He takes the bottle, puts the cap on and puts it in the diaper bag. He says goodbye to Mac and Parker, unlocks the stroller and heads off towards his car.

Parker watches him leave and says to Mac, "I had no idea that Wallace and Veronica got together last year."

Mac turns and looks at her friend and says quietly, "Me neither."

Parker asks, "Did they ever date in high school?"

Mac immediately shakes her head and says, "No they were best friends. There was never any feelings like that between them."

Parker says, "Well maybe they realized they loved each other after he got back from Africa and she came home from Virginia."

Mac says thoughtfully, "I guess."

***

Logan meets Dick at the beach and while they are dressing to surf tells him about Veronica coming back and how she and Wallace have a son. Dick is blown away and says, "I thought it was weird that they were best friends."

Logan says, "I guess I was the stupid one."

***

Logan answers the door to his house and sees Wallace standing there. He invites him in and asks Wallace if he wants anything to drink. Wallace shakes his head no and says, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

Logan says, 'Parker isn't coming over until later. I'm alone."

Wallace sits on the couch and says, "Logan, I am just going to come out and say what I have to say."

Logan nods, "OK."

Wallace says, "Why did you go off on Veronica like that in the cafeteria?"

Logan frowns and says, "Did she tell you that?"

Wallace shakes his head no and says, "One of the guys on the team overheard you talking to her. Apparently you weren't too quiet about it."

Logan says, "It's between Veronica and me Wallace. It doesn't concern you."

"That's where you are wrong. If you can't be civil to V, then we can't be friends anymore." Wallace tells Logan firmly.

Logan stays quiet looking at Wallace.

Wallace stands and paces and then turns to Logan and says, "Why would you call her a slut?"

Logan says, "Come on Wallace. Are you going to tell me there was nothing between you and Veronica all those years?"

Wallace looks at Logan and says, "Oh my god Logan. You don't think Veronica and I?" He adds indignantly, "She's my sister."

Logan looks stunned and says, "What?"

Wallace says, "Matthew's mom is a girl I dated from the group that went to Africa. She stayed in Africa and I came back here. She doesn't want children but she was too far along for an abortion once she got back to America so she agreed to have the baby if I raised him."

Wallace sits down across from Logan and says, "Once I found out I talked to my family. Keith and my mom got married, you knew that?"

Logan shakes his head no.

Wallace says, "Veronica came for the wedding and I told everyone that I was going to be a father and I wanted to quit college and raise my son alone. My family sat down with me and told me that they would support me. Veronica came to me and told me that she would transfer back and live with me and help me raise Matthew."

Wallace looks Logan in the eye and says, "Otherwise I would have had to quit college and get a job."

Logan is quiet and Wallace can see he is stunned. Wallace says, "Veronica did well in her FBI internship. They wanted to pay for her college in New York. They were really impressed with her. She gave it up to come back here."

Logan puts his head in his hands and groans. He says, "We all thought you and Veronica had a baby together. I thought that she, you both had lied to me while we were dating."

Wallace surprised asks, "You all thought that?"

Logan nods. Wallace explodes, "Logan you are an idiot! Veronica would never have cheated on you or anyone. She's not like that. I would never have done that to you. God! Do you know us at all?"

Wallace looks angrily at Logan and says, "I guess I was wrong about us being friends Logan." He stands and walks out of the living room. Logan sitting on his couch hears the front door slam and then Wallace's car start and drive off. He puts his head back on his couch and groans.

The front door opens and Dick walks in. He says, "Dude, was that Wallace that just left? He looked mad."

Logan agrees, "He is mad."

Dick looks at his friend questioningly, "What has his panties in a bunch?"

Logan answers quietly, "He found out what I said to Veronica the other day in the cafeteria."

"So he was defending her honor. Good luck with that," snarks Dick.

Logan tells Dick, "The thing is, Veronica is not the mother of Wallace's baby."

Dick says, 'Really?"

Logan says, "She gave up a scholarship in New York to come back here and live with Wallace and help him raise his son. Mr. Mars married Wallace's mom. Wallace and Veronica are brother and sister now."

Dick says "Whoa, dude. So you yelled at Veronica in front of everyone for nothing."

Logan says, "Yeah."

Dick laughs and says, "I would still love to have seen you trash Veronica. A lot of us would pay money to see it. You are our hero."

Logan says frustratedly, "Dick, I was out of line and wrong."

Dick shrugs and says, 'So, it's only Veronica."

Dick looks out the door missing Logan's glowering face. He says, "It's too bad Wallace is mad. He's cool."

Logan says, "Wallace just told me we aren't friends anymore."

Dick says, "Sorry dude."

Logan gets up and says, "I'm going for a drive. I'll talk to you later."

Logan sits on the tailgate of his car looking at the ocean. He was so upset when he found out that Veronica had a baby with Wallace and immediately jumped to the conclusion that she and Wallace had played him for a fool.

Now that he thinks about it he can't believe he thought that about Veronica and Wallace. Neither of them are the kind of people to do that. God he was such an idiot! Then he went off on Veronica in front of everyone in the cafeteria. He thinks about how he confronted her and how shocked and hurt she looked when he told her he knew she had cheated on him and she was no better than a slut. She hadn't defended herself. She had just walked off. God she must have been so embarrassed!

Logan can't believe he humiliated Veronica like that. He never even gave her a chance to explain herself. He just tore into her. He doesn't even know why he was so willing to believe the worst of her.

Logan's phone rings breaking him out of his introspection. He looks at it and sees it is Parker. He depresses the answer button. She tells him she is waiting at his house. He tells her he will be there in a few minutes.

He shuts his phone and thinks about his life. He should be happy. He is doing well in college. He owns a nice house. He has good friends and he has a great girlfriend. He sighs knowing he hasn't been happy for a long time. He gets off the tailgate and shuts it. He goes to the door of his car and gets in.

***

A few days later Logan shows up at Wallace and Veronica's apartment to talk to them. He had asked Mac for the address. He owes them both a huge apology.

Wallace answers the door and looks at Logan. He motions him to come in. Logan walks into the entrance way. Before he talks he hears a woman's voice singing. He realizes it is Veronica singing and he listens.

Wallace noticing Logan's attention to Veronica's singing motions him to follow. Wallace leads Logan to the kitchen and they both look in the doorway and watch as Veronica bathes Matthew.

She is gently washing him and while she washes him she is singing to him. Her voice is beautiful and sweet. Matthew is looking up at Veronica and his arms and legs are moving excitedly to her singing.

Logan's heart skips in his chest at the beautiful picture she and Matthew make. After she finishes bathing him, she gently wraps him in a soft towel and holds him close to her body and dances with him to her singing. It is obvious she really loves her nephew.

She turns with Matthew in her arms and sees Wallace and Logan in the doorway. She stops singing and her face becomes a mask. Wallace says, "Logan wants to talk to you V."

They look at each other and Logan can tell that they are communicating silently. Veronica hands Matthew to Wallace and then leans down and kisses his forehead. Wallace carries his son to his room to dress him.

Veronica washes the small tub and dries it. She cleans up the sink, wipes her hand on a towel and then turns to Logan. She looks at a point beside Logan and says stiffly, "Is there something else you forgot to say the other day Logan?"

Logan inwardly groans. He says, "No I think I said more than enough."

He steps closer to Veronica and says softly, "I'm here to apologize for my rudeness and tell you I am so sorry for what I said."

Veronica looks at Logan and waits quietly. Logan sees the closed look on her face and feels genuine pain that she is so completely closed off to him again. It reminds him of high school when they were enemies.

Logan steps closer and says, "We all thought you and Wallace were Matthew's parents. I guess when I thought that you and Wallace got together that you had not been truthful with me about your relationship with Wallace. I thought you and Wallace were more than friends while we were dating.

Logan adds, "It made me angry that you would break up with me for Madison while you were will Wallace while we were dating."

Logan can see she is not surprised so he realizes that Wallace told her what they all thought. She is very closed off to him and he really can't read what she is feeling right now. He braces himself for her to be cutting knowing he deserves it.

Veronica looks at Logan. She takes a deep breath and then says quietly, "Logan you have been so angry with me over the years for jumping to conclusions without checking the facts. I guess we are both learning what the other side feels like."

Logan nods and says, "It's easy to assume bad things. I'm really sorry Veronica."

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Thanks for coming over here and telling me that Logan."

Logan says a little hopefully, "So are we OK?"

Veronica looks away and for a second Logan can see the hurt in her face before she covers it. She says quietly, "I need some time."

Wallace comes out of his room and shuts the door. He is holding a baby monitor. Veronica walks over to Wallace and takes the baby monitor. She says, "I'll listen for Matthew while you study." She takes the monitor and goes into her room and shuts the door.

Wallace looks over at Logan and says, "Did you get to say what you came to say?"

Logan nods and says, "To Veronica. I still want to apologize to you."

Wallace looks at Logan. Logan says, "You're right. I am an idiot. Once I actually thought about it, I knew that you wouldn't have cheated or abused our friendship. You aren't like that. I should have known better. I'm sorry."

Wallace nods and says, "Neither would V."

Logan nods and says, "I know Wallace."

Wallace says, "Your apology is nice Logan but it doesn't really help Veronica when she gets comments and looks when she tries to go to the cafeteria, walk around campus or go to class."

"I know. I just don't know what to do about it." Logan looks upset about what he knows she is going through.

Wallace shakes his head and says, "There isn't anything you can do. It will eventually blow over. It's just Veronica was really trying to just blend in. She was able to just be a generic college student in New York. It was nice for her."

Logan stays silent and Wallace can see he genuinely feels bad over what he did and he knows Logan is not happy about Veronica getting teased because of him. Wallace knows how protective of her Logan is.

Wallace walks over to Logan. He puts his hand on Logan's shoulder and says, "You and me, we're OK."

Logan nods and says, "Thanks."

Wallace smiles and says, "I'm going to kick you out Logan. I have a lot of studying to do and Matthew doesn't sleep through the night yet so I have to get my beauty sleep and studying done while he is sleeping."

Logan nods in understanding and says, "Sure. Thanks for listening to me."

Wallace says, "No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Logan nods and heads to the door. He looks back at Wallace and sees Wallace sit down at the kitchen table and open one of his textbooks. Logan leaves and quietly shuts the door.

He sits in his car and looks at the apartment. He sees the light on in Veronica's window. He doesn't know what to think about their conversation. She was so great with Matthew and Logan had felt his breath catch at how beautiful she looked singing to her nephew. She had listened to his apology but had not said whether she accepted it or not or what it meant to their relationship. Her comment about how they had switched roles really got to him. He knew how much it hurt him that Veronica hadn't trusted him and then he had gone ahead and done it to her.

***

Mac and Logan are sitting in the cafeteria talking a few days later. Logan asks Mac if she has talked to Veronica and Mac nods.

Mac tells Logan how hurt Veronica had been that all her friends thought she would have fooled around on Logan and especially with Wallace. Mac says, "I don't know what we were thinking. I guess it was just she was away when he was born and she looked so natural holding him."

Logan says, "I went over and apologized to her for calling her out in front of everyone."

Mac winces and says, 'I have heard about it from quite a few people."

Logan looks pained and admits, "I went over the line."

Mac asks, "What did she say when you apologized?"

Logan shrugs but his eyes show his worry, "Nothing really. She just said that our roles had reversed and she thanked me for apologizing and then went into her room."

Mac grimaces a little and says, "I apologized to her and she was quiet but told me that what really hurt is that we all thought she could be like her mother."

Logan feels like he has been kicked. He had not thought about her mother being unfaithful to Mr. Mars and how it affected Veronica.

Mac carries on not noticing the pain on Logan's face, "I told her I was really sorry and she said not to worry about it. I still feel bad though."

Logan says, "I also apologized to Wallace. He told me we were OK."

"I talked to Wallace too. He says he doesn't get why we thought he and V would do that but he is willing to let it go." Mac tells him.

They are both quiet for a minute and then Mac says, "Wallace says Veronica gave up her scholarship in New York to help him. Now she is working, going to college and looking after Matthew. She is a really good sister."

Logan nods. He asks, "Where is she working?"

Mac says, "She is working with one of the art galleries as an assistant. She likes it. She says she is learning a lot."

Logan says, "I can't believe she changed her major."

Mac says, "I am not sure what happened. She isn't really talking about it but I think something happened when she was working for the FBI and it changed her opinion of criminology."

Logan says, "Did Wallace say anything about it?"

Mac shakes her head. She says, "No but he wouldn't. Those two are BFF and brother/sister. Matthew has brought them even closer."

Logan nods in understanding. He says, "They will do a good job raising Matthew."

Mac nods. She looks at her watch and says, "I have to run. Are you and Parker still going to the party on Friday?"

Logan nods. Mac stands and says, "Talk to you later."

Logan sits for a few minutes. He has class in half an hour. He looks at the coffee line wondering if he should get another cup and sees Veronica waiting in line. She looks tired. Logan guesses that Matthew kept her up. He gets up and walks over to her. She looks over and sees him walking towards her and immediately looks down. When she looks back up her features are schooled. Logan feels a tug in his gut that she is so reserved and distant with him. He says, "Good morning."

Veronica nods and says, "Hey."

Logan notices that they are getting a lot of attention. He knows that his outburst is probably still a hot topic of conversation. He says, "How is Matthew doing?"

Veronica smiles and says, "He's great. He has a diaper rash so he has been cranky lately."

Logan says, "Don't have much experience with that so can't really give you any advice."

Veronica smirks a little and says, "Well I bought all the different creams in the pharmacy and we are trying a few to see which ones work. If you ever need advice in the future, you know who to call."

Logan laughs and says, "I doubt I'll be requiring any baby advice for a long time."

Veronica tilts her head and says, "I bet Wallace was saying that last year."

Logan smirks and says, "Touche Veronica."

They are at the front of the line. They both order and Logan pays for their coffees. Veronica tries to hand him her money and he shakes his head and says, "On me."

Veronica says "Thanks"

She grabs her coffee and says, "This is going to hit the spot." She takes a sip.

Logan says, "Are you going to the rave on Friday?"  
Veronica shakes her head and says, "Wallace has an out of town tournament this weekend. He's leaving Friday morning and he won't be back until Monday so it's going to be me and Matthew this weekend."

She looks at Logan and says, "Are you and Parker going?"

Logan nods and says, "Yeah, it should be fun."

Veronica says, "I hope you have fun. I have to get to class." She waves her coffee at Logan and says, "Thanks again. Bye." She turns and walks away without looking back.

Logan watches her leave and wonders how long their conversations are going to be stilted.

He remembers how much fun he and Veronica had at the raves when they were dating. He thinks about her working full time and helping Wallace with Matthew and how much she is sacrificing. He wishes he could help her but he knows she won't let him.

***

Saturday afternoon Veronica arrives at her dad's and Alicia's house to pick up Matthew after work. He is still sleeping so she decides to take Back Up for a walk on the beach. He is more than happy to go with her.

She walks along the beach watching as Back Up runs around chasing birds. She is wearing a skirt suit in a royal blue and her hair is pulled back with a clip. She looks professional and neat. She has kicked off her shoes and is carrying them as she walks along the water's edge. Back Up chases the ball as she throws it.

Logan and Dick sitting on their surf boards talking notice Veronica walking. She looks alone. Dick says, "Have you talked to Veronica?"

Logan looking at her nods, "I went over and apologized to her and Wallace."

Dick sees Logan's preoccupation asks, "What did she say?"

Logan answers, "She was good and Wallace said we were OK."

Dick says, "That's good dude."

Logan nods and says, "She is really good with Matthew. Wallace says she gave up her scholarship and internship with the FBI to help him raise his son."

Dick says, "Her choice dude."

Logan says, "She doesn't have much time for partying or going out between work, school and helping with Matthew."

Dick says, "What do you care Logan? You two are over and you are with Parker now."

Logan says irritably, "I know Dick. I can still worry about her."

Dick says, "Dude, no you can't. You aren't a part of her life anymore. You need to stay away from her. She will suck you back in."

Logan frowns at Dick. Dick says, "You almost ruined your relationship with Parker because of her once."

"I know Dick," his voice annoyed.

Dick adds, "I'm just saying. She is trouble for you."

Logan says firmly, "I get it Dick."

Dick wisely drops the topic. They both watch as she walks down the beach with her dog. Veronica pulls the clip out of her hair and stretches. The wind blows her hair and pulls her skirt and blouse to her body highlighting her trim figure.

Dick notices the look on Logan's face when he sees Veronica stretch. He shakes his head and says, "Let's head back Logan. The waves are almost gone anyways."

Logan looks back at Dick and says, "OK."

Logan looks back at Veronica before he picks a wave and rides towards shore.

***

A couple of weeks later Logan sees Wallace in the courtyard holding Matthew. He walks over and says, "Hey Wallace."

Wallace looks up and sees Logan and says, "Hey Logan. What's up?"

Logan sits beside Wallace and watches as he bounces Matthew on his leg. Logan says, "He is really growing."

Wallace smiles and says, "It seems like he is bigger every time I come home."

Logan smiles as Matthew giggles. Logan questions Wallace, 'How is his diaper rash?"

"How did you know about that?" Wallace asks.

Logan says, "I ran into Veronica and she told me."

Wallace nods and says, "It's better now. I called the doctor and we changed formulas. It really helped."

Logan nods. He looks at how happy Wallace is holding his son and smiles. Wallace is going to be a great father. He says, "How is the team looking this year?"

Wallace smiles and says enthusiastically. "We are a lot better than last year. We should move up in the rankings."

Logan happy for his friend says, "Good. I saw your picture in the paper on Wednesday. It sounded like you were on."

Wallace says, "Thanks. V took the pictures. She says she wants to make an album for Matthew showing how great his dad was."

A little surprised, Logan asks, "Veronica goes to your games?"

Wallace focuses back on his son and says, "Yeah. She goes a lot. She has become the unofficial team photographer. She has taken over the team's website."

Logan thinks about how busy she is with school, work and watching Matthew. Now she is looking after the basketball web site. He says, "Well she is good at it."

Wallace smiles at his son and says, 'That she is."

They both look up when they hear a feminine voice. "Who is what?"

Wallace smiles at Veronica and says, "We were talking about you taking pictures of the basketball team and what a good photographer you are."

Veronica smiles at Wallace and says, "Stop or you'll make me blush."

She bends down to look at Matthew and he smiles when he sees her. Wallace says, "How was class?"

Veronica answers a little absently as she focuses on her nephew, "Good. My prof liked my pictures of Matthew and gave me a good grade on them." She continues to make gentle faces at her nephew.

Wallace says, "How could you not get a good grade with a Fennell as your muse?"

Veronica laughs and says, "I know."

She stands up and looks over at Logan and says, "Hey."

Logan looks back at her and says, "Hello Veronica."

Veronica turns and reaches in the diaper bag pulling out a dark blue snugly. She focuses on putting it on and then reaches for her nephew. She picks him up and lifts him in the air. He giggles.

She sniffs him and says, "Matthew Fennel did you leave me a little surprise?"'

Wallace immediately stands and says, "Sorry V. I could hear him passing gas when I was playing with him." He looks at his watch and says, "Well I have to go. See you later."

He rushes off. Logan laughs at the look on Veronica's face.

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "What is so funny Echolls?"

Logan continues laughing and says, "The look on your face Mars."

Veronica smiles at Logan. She turns back to her nephew and says, "Well it is a long walk to my car so I had better change you before we go." She blows on his neck and he giggles. She says, "We just got rid of your diaper rash, didn't we?"

Logan stands and says, "Here, give him to me. I'll hold him while you get ready to change him."

Veronica looks surprised but hands Matthew over. Logan gently cradles him in the crook of his arm and talks to him while Veronica gets the changing pad, wipes and a new diaper out of the diaper bag. Matthew looks up at Logan with his big brown eyes.

Veronica puts the pad on the bench and Logan gently lays Matthew down. When Veronica opens his diaper, Logan frowns and says, "Man, what are you feeding him?"

Veronica laughs and agrees with Logan's unspoken complaint about the smell, "I know. You can't imagine something that foul can come from someone so cute."

Logan watches as she cleans him up and puts cream on his buttocks. She efficiently puts a new diaper on him and does up his pants. She folds the dirty wipes into the old diaper and holds it out for Logan to take.

He looks at her in shock and she giggles. She says, "Watch Matthew while I throw this away will you?"

Logan still a little taken a back says, "Sure. For a second there I thought you wanted me to take the dirty diaper."

Veronica laughs. Logan picks Matthew up and holds him to his chest.

Veronica stands and walks over to the garbage and throws the dirty diaper away. She pulls some liquid hand cleaner from her purse and uses it and then puts it away in her purse again.

She comes back over to Logan. She puts the pad and wipes away in the diaper bag and says, "Thanks for watching Matthew."

She reaches for him and Logan offers, "I'll carry him to the car for you."

Veronica says, "I'm OK Logan. I'll just put him in the snugly. He's not very heavy."

"I know Ronnie. I don't mind. I'll just carry him to your car. Lead the way." Logan holds him securely as he starts walking.

Veronica looks at Logan for a second. She pulls off the snugly and tucks it into the bag. She picks up the diaper bag and says, "I parked in the east parking lot."

Logan veers off towards the east parking lot and Veronica falls in beside him.

Logan says conversationally, "It's still weird for me to think of Wallace as a father."

Veronica agrees, "Yeah. I know what you mean. He's a real good dad though."

Logan looks over at her and comments, "You're a good aunt Veronica."

She looks over at Logan and their gazes meet. He can see she is touched he would say that. She says, 'Thanks, I appreciate that."

Logan says, "I mean it Veronica. Not a lot of people would give up a scholarship and their dream job for their nephew."

Veronica's eyes look a little teary and she swallows before she answers, "Wallace would do the same for me. We're family."

Logan's dark eyes flash with some undefined emotion and he says, "It's good you have each other."

Veronica can see the loneliness in his eyes. She agrees, "I am lucky."

They arrive at her car and she opens the back door. Logan leans in and places Matthew gently into his car seat.

Veronica leans in beside Logan to lock Matthew into the seat. They both feel the awareness that they always feel when their bodies are close. Logan quickly steps away. Veronica places the diaper bag on the floor and then tells Matthew that they are going home.

She shuts the back door and then opens the driver's door. She looks back at Logan and says, "Thanks for the carry. Have a good day."

Logan looks down at Veronica and says, "You too Veronica."

He steps over and holds the door while Veronica gets in. He shuts the door and steps farther back watching while she starts her car and then backs out of the stall. He waves in answer to her wave and watches while she drives off and turns out of the parking lot.

His gaze is pensive as the thinks about how emotional she got when he complimented her on being a good aunt. He knows she is worried about what kind of mother she will be.

He sighs and turns to walk towards Parker's dorm room. It's been over a year and he still feels the pull; the attraction to Veronica.

***

Logan knocks on the apartment door quietly. He is not sure if Matthew is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake him if he is. He looks up as Veronica opens the door.

She is wearing comfortable grey sweat bottoms and a pink t shirt. Her hair is braided back and she is wearing no make up. She looks great. She looks puzzled at Logan and says questioningly, "Logan?"

Logan pulls out the pizza box and a bag with ice cream and says, "I thought you might want a supper you don't have to make."

Veronica opens the door wider and says, "That would be great! Wallace is still at practice."

Logan says, "Well then you can eat and save him some for later."

Veronica nods and steps aside for Logan to come in. He walks in and sees that her lap top and books are out on the table and the baby monitor is there. He looks towards Wallace's bedroom and says, "Is Matthew sleeping?"  
Veronica nods and says, 'I think I tired him out at mother/baby exercise classes."

Logan looks sharply at Veronica and says, "You are taking him to exercise classes?"

Veronica laughs and says, "It is through the Y. All the mothers do exercises with their babies to help strengthen their muscles and then we get in the pool with the other babies and sing and splash. It is pretty fun."

Logan thinks about Veronica in a bikini in a pool singing and splashing with Matthew and he feels his body tighten. He says, "Does Matthew like the water?"

Veronica laughs and says, "He loves the water. He moves his arms and legs almost continuously. He is getting so strong."

Logan half smiles at Veronica's enthusiasm. She continues, "Actually the best thing is talking to the mothers. I get ideas from them and it's kind of nice to talk to someone going through the same things as me."

Logan looks at her face and sees her blush. He realizes she is a little embarrassed. Logan gently reassures her, "I think it's great you are helping Matthew grow up strong and healthy."

Their eyes meet for a second and Logan sees a flash of something in her blue eyes that looks like love. She looks away immediately.

Logan says, "Are you ready for pizza now?"

Veronica smiles and says, "I am. I guess the water made me hungry too." She takes the pizza from Logan and puts it on the kitchen counter. She takes two plates out of the cupboard and opens the box enjoying the fragrance of the pizza. Logan puts the ice cream in the freezer and turns back to accept a plate from Veronica. They both take a couple pieces of pizza and walk over to the kitchen table. Veronica moves some of her books and puts her plate down. Logan sits across from her. Veronica goes over to the fridge and asks Logan if he wants water, juice or maybe a soda. He tells her water is great and she brings two waters out and shuts the fridge. She hands him a bottle of water as she sits down. They both take a few bites out of their pizza in silence.

Logan asks Veronica how her classes are going and what classes she is taking. She tells him and then they talk about his classes. He asks her about her job and she tells him how much she is learning and how much she likes it.

He asks her if he can see some of her pictures and she readily agrees and turns her lap top towards Logan and opens an icon labeled recent photos. She sets them to scan and Logan watches her photos while he eats. There are the expected pictures of Matthew as baby and ones with everyone holding him.

Veronica tells Logan that the next few pictures are the ones she turned in to her photography professor. There is a picture of Wallace shirtless with his son just in a diaper lying on his chest. The look of love on Wallace's face as he gazes at his son is touching. There is a picture of Alicia nose to nose with Matthew and one of Keith holding Matthew up at eye level and Matthew has his hands on Keith's bald head. There is one of Veronica kissing Matthew's tummy and he is giggling. There is a really cute picture of Wallace's brother and Matthew watching TV together side by side on the couch. Logan loves the picture of Back Up lying beside Matthew protecting him.

The pictures change and they are of strangers. There is a couple on campus walking together. Veronica has captured a look between them of love. There is an elderly couple sitting side by side on a bench watching the ocean. The man is handing the woman a sandwich and there is look of understanding and love between them. There is a young boy surfing and he is just about to fall off but his face is full of life and exhilaration. The next picture is of a little girl in a one piece swimsuit holding a sea shell and she is entranced by the markings on it. Next is a picture of a sunset over the ocean with a bird flying lazily through. It is restful and absolutely beautiful. There is a picture of a man holding a kite up for his son while the boy is starting to run with the string. There is a picture of two men playing chess and their total concentration is on the game. They had identical looks of excitement and happiness on their faces. There is a picture of an older home nestled in a block with newer homes. The older home looks dignified. Next is a picture of a bright yellow flower starting to open. There are drops of water on the leaves. There are some grittier pictures of a fireman coming out of a building covered in soot. He has a hard expression on his face like he had to see hell inside. There is a picture of a cat carrying what is obviously a dead kitten in her mouth. There is a picture of a dog looking through a fence at children playing wanting to go in but being kept out. It is sad to see his desire to be with the children. There is a picture of an ambulance pulling up to the emergency room of a hospital. The driver is partway out of the door and a doctor and a nurse are running towards the vehicle.

Logan is blown away by how good her pictures are. He says, "Well I guess I don't have to ask my next question."

Veronica looks at Logan puzzled. He says, "I was going to ask why you quit the PI business but after seeing your pictures, I already know."

Veronica sits back and says, "Really?"  
Logan shakes his head at Veronica and says, "You obviously have a gift Ronnie."

Veronica's face softens and she says, 'Thanks Logan. That means a lot coming from you."  
They look at each other.

The moment is broken by a cry on the baby monitor. Veronica breaks eye contact with Logan and stands up. She heads into Wallace's room and Logan gets up and follows. He watches as she soothes Matthew and takes him over to the change table. She turns on an overhead mobile while she changes him. He stops crying and watches the mobile and is soothed by the soft music. After she changes him she picks him up and cuddles him to her chest.

She walks towards Logan at the door. He moves aside and lets her leave the room and follows her out to the kitchen. He listens while Veronica talks to Matthew telling him that she is going to heat a bottle for him and then he can eat. She opens the fridge and pulls out a prepared bottle and sets it in the automatic warmer and turns the warmer on. Matthew begins to fuss and Veronica soothes him telling him she knows he is hungry and it won't be long until his bottle is ready. She lifts him up and kisses his tummy and then pulls him close to her and hums softly while she dances with him. Logan watches entranced. He loves all sides of Veronica but marshmallow Veronica is his favorite. He can see it when she is with Matthew and in her pictures.

Veronica looks over at Logan and meets his gaze. She looks away but Logan could see the softness in her eyes when she looked at him. He feels the twinge in his heart and he knows it is dangerous for him to be around her. Veronica looks over at the bottle warmer and sees it has turned green. She goes over and gets the bottle out and shuts the warmer off. She grabs a dish towel and goes over to sit on the couch to feed Matthew.

Logan says quietly, "Can I feed him?"

Veronica smiles and says, "Sure, go ahead and sit down and I'll hand Matthew to you."

Logan sits on the couch and Veronica leans over and gently sets Matthew in Logan's arms. He settles him and then looks into his face. Veronica tests the temperature of the formula and then hands the bottle to Logan. Logan smiles up at Veronica and takes the bottle. He tentatively puts the nipple near Matthew's mouth and Matthew immediately turns and latches on to the nipple and starts hungrily sucking.

Logan gets a big smile on his face. Veronica watches and feels the emotions rise up in her chest. Logan would be such a great dad. He just wants to have something to love. Veronica gently shows Logan how to keep formula in the nipple and then goes over the kitchen to put away the pizza.

Veronica's cell phone rings and she goes over to the table and checks the caller ID and answers it. She says, "Hey Wallace. How was practice?"

Logan watches as she listens to what Wallace has to say. She gets that soft look on her face and says, "Matthew is eating now so you have 3 to 4 hours before he'll need to be fed again. Go out with the guys, have some fun. You deserve it."

She is quiet for a few seconds and she says, "Really Wallace, I don't mind. I am going to study."

She laughs at whatever Wallace says and then says, "Have fun. I love you too. I'll kiss Matthew for you."

She says "Bye, " and hangs up her phone. She goes over to where Logan is feeding Matthew and puts the towel on his shoulder. She gently breaks the seal on the nipple and pulls the bottle out of his mouth.

She shows Logan how to put Matthew over his shoulder on the towel and rub his back to burp him. After a minute or so, Matthew gives a loud burp and Logan laughs. Logan brings Matthew back down to his arms and gives him back the bottle. He drinks but looks up at Logan. Logan gazes back at Matthew and says, "He is so trusting and needs so much care."

Veronica says, "I know. It's too bad life teaches so many kids to be untrusting."

Logan looks up at Veronica and sees the sad look in her eyes. He says, "I hope that doesn't happen to Matthew."

Veronica smiles gently and says, "Well it never happened to his father so I guess there is hope for Matthew."

Logan sees the pain in Veronica's face and he wishes he could hold her. He says, "I like to believe there is hope for everyone."  
Veronica meets his gaze for a second and then looks down. Logan thinks he hears her says, "Me too."

Logan finished feeding Matthew and then Veronica put Matthew in the swing. Logan refused ice cream telling Veronica he would leave the pints in her capable hands. He stopped in front of Veronica and took her hands in his. He looks down at their joined hands and says quietly, "I am really sorry I jumped to conclusions over Matthew."

He looks up and meets her gaze and says, "I know you aren't like your mother. I know you would never have cheated on me." He sees Veronica take a breath in and her eyes swim with tears. Logan adds, "You were seventeen when you jumped to conclusions about me. I am coming twenty. By now I should be more adult like in how I handle things. I should have thought things out better and I never should have confronted you in public like that."

Logan squeezes her hands and says, "I promised you in high school that I would take care of our friendship and that I would never hurt you like I did after Lilly died and here I am doing it again. I wanted to see you and tell you that I feel badly about hurting you like that and I hope you will forgive me."

Veronica says, "One of the things I always admired about you was your capacity to forgive. I am older now too and I am getting better at letting things go."

Logan says, "Are we going to be OK then?"

Veronica nods and says, "We're OK."

Logan smiled at Veronica and then excused himself and went home. As he was leaving he saw Veronica move Matthew's swing over to where she was studying and turn on the timer. He watched while Matthew swung and Veronica sat reading her book and making notes. He realized that Veronica had changed. She was no longer angry with him, no longer angry with the world and definitely no longer bitter. She was growing up and growing up wonderfully.

*****

_Let me know what you think of this story...... you know you want to._


	2. Chapter 2

_Story Summary: Wallace's girlfriend from Africa had their baby and Wallace is raising him. Veronica returned to Hearst from a year in Virginia to help him. Logan got back together with Parker. Mac is still dating Max. Piz is not in the picture as Wallace no longer lives in the dorm. The gang initially thought baby Matthew was Wallace's and Veronica's. Once the confusion was straightened out, the Hearst gang began to realize that Veronica has changed....... now on with the story........._

Dick, Logan, and Parker are sitting on a bench in the courtyard waiting for Mac to arrive. Dick is telling them about a great frat party on Friday they have to go to. The three bask in the warm sunshine enjoying what is probably the last of the short-sleeved weather before they have to put their long sleeved sweaters back on. There is a large group of guys playing touch football in the open courtyard.

They see Wallace arrive from the parking lot pushing the stroller. Walking beside Wallace is a young man in dress pants and a polo shirt. He is taller than Wallace, has dark brown hair and is slender. He walks with confidence. He has dark sunglasses on. His appearance screams money.

The trio watch as Wallace points him in the direction of the Fine Arts Building. The young man walks away.

Wallace pushes the stroller over to where his friends are sitting. They exchange greetings and Parker leans over the stroller and looks at Mathew sleeping. She squeals, "He is so adorable."

Dick nods over towards the Fine Arts Building. He asks, "Who's the guy?"

Wallace looks over from Parker and gets a weird look on his face. He says, "Funny story. My doorbell rang as I was getting Matthew ready. When I answered the door this guy asks for Veronica." He meets their gazes and adds, "When I ask him who he is, he tells me he is her fiancé."

They all look at him in shock. Wallace continues, "I brought him to meet Veronica. V's has her class there today."

Just then Veronica and Mac walk out of the cafeteria. They are laughing as they walk together. Mac is telling Veronica a story and she is smiling as she listens.

When they get over to where the rest of the group is waiting they both say hello. The group is quiet looking at Veronica. She notes their perusal and says, "What?" Do I have something on my face?"

Mac is looking at them quizzically.

Before any of them can answer, they hear a voice calling, "Veronica."

The girl in question looks over and she looks surprised as her quick mind takes in who is calling her. Veronica's eyes widen and she says her voice rising, "Derek?"

The man smiles, pulls of his sunglasses and opens his arms wide.

The group watches as Veronica smiles back and walks over accepting his hug. She fits in his arms her head tucked under his chin.

He leans back from their hug and puts his hand under her chin and looks at her critically. He says, "You look beautiful Ron."

Veronica stands still under his scrutiny and says, "I'm surprised to see you. "

He slides his hand up her back into her hair. He shakes his head and says, "I was an idiot to let you go." He puts his other arm around her holding her to him. He adds quietly, "I missed you."

The group watching notices the possessive way he holds Veronica and her easy acceptance of his touch.

Veronica smiles and agrees, "You were an idiot."

Derek not in the least offended, laughs and says, "It's good to know you haven't changed."

Veronica steps out of his embrace. She takes his hand and pulls him over to the group.

"This is my brother Wallace Fennell," she sweeps her hand towards her BFF.

Derek smiles charmingly. He says, "We met. I've also met the man you left me for and I can't say I blame you. Who can compete with that?" He points to the sleeping Matthew.

Veronica smiles at Derek and shakes her head at him. She turns him to face the rest of the group and says, "Dick Casablancas, Mac Mackenzie, Parker Lee and Logan Echolls."

Derek puts out his hand and shakes Dick's hand saying, "Derek Hillerton."

Turning slightly he says, "Mac?"

Mac nods and says, "Nice to meet you Derek." Derek smiles at her and nods.

He turns to Parker and says smoothly, "Parker, pleased to meet you." He returns her smile.

Finally he turns to Logan and says easily, "Logan." It is obvious from his manner that Logan's name means nothing to Derek. Logan reaches out and shakes his hand.

Parker asks, "Did you go to college with Veronica?"

Derek looks amused and smirks a little saying, "I attended, partied and graduated college but not from NYU."

He waves his arm around the campus and says, "This brings back memories."

Turning towards Veronica, he focuses his dark eyes upon her. He asks, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

Veronica leans down to look in on her nephew and says, "I have a date with a really hot guy." She smirks at Derek and adds, "I don't think he'll mind if you tag along."

Derek smirks right back at her confident he is invited.

She turns to Wallace and says, "Good luck on your presentation this afternoon."

"Thanks," Wallace looks at his sister and adds, "I called Mom and Keith and they want you to bring your fiancé over for dinner tonight."

Veronica meets Wallace's gaze. The group watches as they communicate without words.

Veronica frowns at him but answers a little sarcastically, "Sounds great. We'll meet you over there."

Looking at Mac she says, "I'll call you later Q."

Mac nods and says, "Sure."

She turns to face Derek and asks, "Derek, are you up for a day in my life?"

Derek laughs and says, "As long as I get the life in your night as well."

Veronica blushes a little and the group can see her slight embarrassment. She fixes Derek with an exasperated look. He smiles innocently.

A look passes between Derek and Veronica. The group watching notices the intimacy.

Grasping the handle of the stroller, Veronica says, "Let's hit the road." She says a general goodbye to everyone.

Derek says goodbye to everyone and walks beside Veronica as she pushes the stroller towards her car.

Wallace looks at his watch and grimaces. He says, "I have to run or I'll be late." He also says a general goodbye and runs off toward his next class.

Dick turns to Logan, Parker and Mac and says, "Somebody should warn that guy that Ronnie is rich guy kryptonite." He shakes his head and tells Logan he will see him later. He says goodbye to everyone and leaves.

Parker asks Mac if Veronica ever mentioned Derek. Mac nods but doesn't share what she knows. She merely says, "He went to Quantico with her. He's a few years ahead of her."

"He's good looking." Parker muses.

Mac nods in agreement but adds, "He is not what I expected."

Logan and Parker looks at Mac waiting for her to elaborate. When she doesn't Parker says, "He came all the way here to see her. He obviously wants her back."

"It looks like it," Mac agrees. She gets a text on her cell phone. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads it. She says, "I have to run. I''m supposed to have met Max a few minutes ago. I'll see you guys later." She texts something back as she walks off towards Max's dorm room.

***

Parker, Mac, Max, Logan and Wallace are eating lunch in the cafeteria. Parker tells Wallace she hasn't seen Veronica for a while. Wallace tells her that she has been showing Derek the sites of Neptune and LA.

Mac says, "We had dinner with them the other night. He's a lot of fun"

Wallace looks at Mac and asks, "Does he remind you of anyone?"

Mac frowns in thought and says, "No, not really." She looks at Wallace and asks, "Who does he remind you of?"

Wallace looks at Logan briefly and answers, "Our own psychotic jackass."

Logan starts and says, "Me?"

Parker puzzled asks, "Psychotic jackass?"

Logan his thoughts focused on Wallace's comment says a little vaguely, "Ancient history."

Wallace laughs and explains, "He's rich, arrogant and thinks the world revolves around him."

Indignant Parker says, "Logan isn't like that."

Logan hugs her briefly and says, "They are right. I was like that in high school. Life taught me differently."

Parker frowns. There is so much about Logan that she doesn't know despite how long they have dated.

Wallace observes, "Life hasn't taught Derek differently yet."

Mac says thoughtfully, "You know Wallace, you are right!" She continues, "They banter back and forth like Logan and Veronica used to. It's like Logan and Veronica if they met in college."

Wallace agrees, "It's weird talking to him. It's déjà vu at times."

Max comes up to the group and kisses Mac hello. He sits down and tells Mac that he has great news. They all turn their attention to him to hear his news. The discussion about Veronica and Derek is forgotten except by Logan who sits pondering what he has heard.

He thinks about how their past got in the way of their relationship and made it so she couldn't trust him. He has often wondered what would have happened if he met Veronica in college and there was no Lilly, no Duncan, no Aaron, no rape and no Madison.

***

Mac and Parker walk across campus towards their dorm and they see Veronica walking across the grass towards her car. Parker calls Veronica's name and she turns and smiles.

Veronica waits for her two friends to catch up with her. She asks them how they are and they update her on their classes and what they have been doing.

Mac asks Veronica where Derek is and she looks away for a second and then tells them that Derek has gone back to New York and that he won't be seeing her again.

"I'm sorry Veronica. Are you OK?" Mac sympathetically moves closer to her friend.

Veronica looks around the area and is quiet for a few seconds. She finally answers, "He gave me a choice I wasn't ready to make."

Immediately understanding Mac puts her hand on Veronica's shoulder and says, "Maybe we could have a girls' night out soon."

Veronica smiles a little and says, "I would like that."

Veronica looks at her watch and says, "I have to go and get Matthew from Alicia's. They have a dancing class tonight. I'll talk to you guys soon."

They all say goodbye and Veronica walks quickly towards her car. Parker is frowning as she watches her go. She says, "She didn't want Derek because she wants Logan back."

Mac says patiently, "Veronica liked Derek. She's really hurting he's gone."

Parker looks at her roommate and says, "Don't be fooled. She never cared about Derek."

Puzzled Mac says, "Parker, I've talked to Veronica. I know what happened between them in Virginia. There are things you don't know."

"It's an act. She wants Logan back." Parker says a little angrily.

Mac sighs at her friend's jealousy. She says, "Even if that were true, Veronica wouldn't go after Logan when he is dating someone and Logan would never fool around on you."

Parker says, "You don't see her like I do Mac. How would you like it if she was going after Max?"

Mac frowns and tells her friend, "I know Veronica would never go after Max. I trust her."

Hands on her hips Parker says, "The thing is I don't trust her." She adds, "You shouldn't either."

Mac watches as Parker walks off towards their dorm. She shakes her head and follows slowly.

Logan notices his girlfriend's cold manner when Veronica's name is mentioned but he lets it go. He knows she doesn't feel secure about Veronica's return and he knows he is partly to blame for it. He knows he and Veronica are done but he can't seem to let go of his feelings for her and he wonders if he ever will be able to totally let her go.

***'

Logan walks into his Sociology class and goes over to sit with Wallace. He and Wallace talk for a few minutes about Matthew and the basketball team. Logan asks Wallace what he will do if Veronica leaves and goes back to New York. Wallace shakes his head and says, "Veronica's not going. That guy Derek gave her an ultimatum."

Logan looks at Wallace in surprise. Parker told him that Mac said Veronica and Derek were together in Virginia. It's obvious they had some type of relationship and Veronica is not the type to just have sex with someone she doesn't care about. She had to have had real feelings for him. Parker seems to think Veronica loves this Derek guy.

Wallace says, "She has given up a lot to stay here and help me and Matthew."

"She really loves you both." agrees Logan.

Wallace smiles genuinely at Logan and says, "I know she does. She would do anything for her family."

Logan looks at Wallace and clarifies, "You're worried she also loves Derek?"

Wallace shakes his head and answers, "I asked her and she says she is fine with staying here and not to worry about it."' Wallace seems content with Veronica's reassurance.

The professor starts the class and the two young men give their attention to his lecture.

Logan thinks about Wallace's concern that Veronica gave up her scholarship to NYU, her dream of being an FBI agent and now a guy she loves. Would someone really give that all up just to help raise a nephew?

***

A couple of days later, Logan waits for Veronica outside the gallery where she works. She starts when she sees him and then walks over to his car. She looks professional in a navy skirt and white blouse. Her hair is pulled up in a twist. Logan is startled how much he wants to kiss her exposed neck. He takes a deep breath.

Veronica stops in front of Logan and says, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?" Logan answers.

Nodding Veronica says, "Sure, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Coffee would be good," Logan tells her. "Where do you want to go?"

Veronica nods her head down the street. She says, "There is a little coffee shop up the street. It has pretty good coffee." She grimaces and adds, "I should know as my boss sends me there to get her coffee enough."

Laughing Logan says, "Well that is good enough for me then." He puts a hand at her back and steers her up the street. They walk side by side together.

A few minutes later they are seated across from each other. Logan watches Veronica eat her muffin as he sips his coffee. She moans slightly when she takes a bite of her muffin. She says, "It's so good Logan."

He smiles at her indulgently and says, "You and food Veronica."

Veronica smiles and says, "Here try some. She holds up her muffin and Logan takes a small piece. He tries it and tells her it is pretty good.

Nodding her head as she swallows another bite Veronica agrees, "Healthy too. You'll be more regular."

Mock frownging Logan says, "Veronica that is not an appropriate table conversation," in his most prim voice.

Veronica giggles and takes another bite of the muffin. Logan smiles at her.

After a minute or so, Veronica looks at Logan, "Are you going to spill or am I going to have to tip you over?"

Logan laughs and scoffs, "Like you could pick me up?"

"Logan Echolls, I thought you of all people would not underestimate me." complains the petit blond.

Shaking his head at her assertion, Logan says, "There are laws of physics that even you must live by Veronica."

Frowning Veronica comments, "Caveman."

Logan grunts a couple of time and laughs when Veronica can't help but smile at him.

Logan sobers and says, "Wallace talked to me about how you are staying here and not going back to New York with Derek."

Veronica looks at Logan waiting for him to finish.

Logan continues, "He is a little worried that you are giving up too much to help him raise Matthew."

Looking carefully at Logan Veronica tells him, "I already talked to Wallace about this."'

Logan puts up his hand indicating he has more to say, "Mac and Wallace mentioned Derek at lunch and said that he reminded them of me."

Veronica looks surprised and questions, "In what way?"

Logan grimaces telling her, "Rich, psychotic jackass."

Veronica smiles and teases, "Maybe there is a resemblance."

Logan tells her about their conversation how Derek is Logan if they had met in college instead of having all the history in middle and high school.

Veronica looks down at the table for a minute and then she looks up at Logan.

Logan meets her eyes and says quietly, "I got the impression they think he may be a real chance at happiness for you."

Veronica's eyes darken and she looks down at her coffee again. Logan waits and then when it apparent Veronica is not going to say anything, he says, "Ronnie?"

Veronica looks back at Logan and their gazes lock. Brown eyes search blue eyes for answers.

Quietly Veronica offers, "He's not like you."

Logan looks taken aback and hurt. He questions, "He's not a jackass?"

Veronica shakes her head. Continuing to hold his gaze she answers, "No, he is a jackass."

Logan looks at Veronica in surprise. She sighs and looks away. "I was probably attracted to him because he has some of the qualities I like in you."

Veronica draws circles on the table cloth. Logan puts his hand over hers and asks, "Do you love him?"

Veronica looks at their joined hands and shakes her head. She thinks for a few seconds and Logan waits for her to answer.

She finally looks up at Logan and asks, "Logan, did it ever occur to you that our past history is what made us so close?" She turns her hand so their palms are touching. After a few seconds she looks up and admits, "No one will probably ever understand me the way you do."

Logan is watching her, his dark eyes focused totally on her. She continues, "I liked Derek. He has a lot of qualities I found attractive but he doesn't know me. There is a big part of me he never got to see."

Logan looks at her and immediately understands what she is telling him. It is how he feels about Parker. They have been dating a long time and she only knows what he lets her see. He keeps her on the outside like he does most people. Veronica is telling him that she kept Derek on the outside.

He is brought back by her voice, "Logan both of us were to blame for our issues. We let them interfere with our relationship. We both have a lot of growing up to do."

Veronica sits back, her hands pull out of his. Finally she finishes, "I like how you are now Logan. I'm proud of the man you are becoming and I am looking forward to seeing the man you are going to become. I will be watching and cheering you from the sidelines."

Logan looks shocked and then says, "I like how you are growing up too Veronica."

She smiles and says, "Thanks Logan. It's nice of you to say that."

They sit in compatible silence for a few minutes and then Logan says, "Veronica why did you give up your dreams of the FBI and why did you give up being a PI?"

Veronica sighs and says, "I'm not sure I'll be able to put it in words."

Logan says, "Please try."

Veronica looks at Logan for a few seconds and then starts telling him how exciting her internship was and how she was able to be a little involved. She tells him how much she liked the puzzles and putting the information together.

She pauses and thinks for a few seconds looking out the window. Looking back at Logan she tells him how much she hated the red tape and rules.

Logan smiles in understanding. Veronica smiles back.

She looks down at the tablecloth and follows the pattern with her finger. Finally she adds, "Derek is a really good agent. He knows how to work within the rules and get the job done. He works hard but he shakes off a loss and he enjoys his life outside of the agency."

Logan leans forward listening carefully. He takes her hand and she stops her doodling with her finger and looks at him. She sees he is truly listening to what she is saying and what she is not saying.

Encouraged Veronica says, "I'm not built like that. " A little frustrated she says, "I don't really know how to explain it."

Veronica sighs and leans forward absently rubbing the back of his hand while she thinks about what to say.

Logan waits for her to get out what she wants to say. After a few minutes she talks about the type of agents she saw. She says, "There are a couple of ways good agents handle what they have to see and do. Some like Derek, learn how to let go of the failures, savor the victories and enjoy life. Others see the good in life and don't focus on the bad." She adds, "Like my dad."

She tells him about how her dad has been in law enforcement for all those years and never became hard to cope. Finally she looks at Logan and says, "I'm not sure I can do either.

Logan's eyes widen and she sees he understands what she is telling him. She says, "Some agents become bitter, angry, unhappy or they lose themselves in the job."

There is a silence and then Veronica confides, "I realized that I may not have what it takes to stay happy and be in law enforcement."

Logan feels his breath catch. He knows how much working for the FBI meant to Veronica. For her to admit that maybe she doesn't have what it takes to be a good agent is huge.

She meets Logan's gaze and holds it. She says, "I have been through so much; I saw so much and it affected me." She adds quietly, "I didn't know who I was anymore."

Logan sees the pain and worry in her gaze. He squeezes her hand in understanding.

There is another longer silence. Logan waits. He knows that this is difficult for Veronica to talk about and he gives her the time she needs to talk about it in her own way.

Finally she tells him about taking a week to drive down the east coast. Of course she took her camera and ended up taking lots of pictures. She realized her life seemed so much clearer through the lens of her camera. She talked about how she became excited about life again and how she saw pain but she also saw hope and love through her camera. She told herself that maybe she found a hobby that would help her through the stress of a career in the FBI. She tells Logan that deep inside she knew she didn't belong there.

Logan says nothing. He listens.

She talks about coming back to Neptune for her dad's wedding and how Wallace needed her and how she thought she could give up a year to help him. She couldn't be a PI and be when Matthew and Wallace needed her so she got a job in a Gallery. She hoped the year off would give her time to think about her future.

Finally she tells Logan how helping raise Matthew has changed her. She is seeing herself and the world through his eyes and how she is happier. She talks about wanting to become a better person for Wallace and Matthew but mostly for herself.

She says she is not sure what she is going to do in the future but she is feeling better about herself and about the future now.

Logan sees the voyage she has taken and sees the truth of what she has discovered. He is blown away by how much she has attempted to deal with in the time they have been apart. He is deeply impressed.

Veronica finally shrugs and says, "I'm not sure if I explained it properly."

Logan leans forward and puts his hand over hers on the table. He says, "No Ronnie. I think I get it."

Veronica looks in his eyes and sees he does understand. She relaxes and says, "I haven't been able to explain what I feel to Dad or Wallace or Mac."

She adds, "I am so glad you understand."

Logan sees the relief on her face that he knows what she is telling him. He smiles at her and says, "Am I allowed to mention that I am happy you are no longer rushing into harm's way and that I am glad you are here?"

Veronica smiles and says, "You are."

There is a comfortable pause. Veronica asks, "Are you still thinking about Sociology as a major?"

Logan shakes his head and tells her he been considering double majoring. She looks surprised but tilts her head and says, "You are definitely smart enough to do it." She pauses and says, "Tell me."

Logan smiles at the demand in her voice and he tells her how much he liked his psychology courses and how he decided to take more this year.

Nodding Veronica says, "I can really see you as a social worker or psychologist."

Logan feels a band around his heart ease. It's as if Veronica can see it, it is possible and not so far fetched of him to want it. He takes her hand again and says, "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me."

The only other person Logan has told about wanting to become a psychologist is one of his professors. He had changed his major after their talk. Deep inside he was a little unsure he could pull it off.

Veronica says, "Logan, I have always thought that if you had applied yourself, I would not have been second for the Valedictorian, I might have been third. You are scary smart.

Logan shakes his head and lightens the atmosphere, "That would be too much work for me, you know that."

Veronica laughs and says, "Ahh, the rich spoiled Logan rears his head."

"He's never too far away." he intones.

Her voice more serious Veronica says, "Well I kind of like him too."

Logan smiles and squeezes her hand. His cell phone rings and he reaches in his pocket to putt out his phone. He looks at the caller ID and answers.

He says, "Parker." He listens and says, "I am having coffee with Veronica." There is silence as Logan listens and he says, "No, I asked her."

Logan frowns as he listens and says, "OK, I'll come by there soon." He shuts his phone and it is obvious that Parker was upset with him.

Veronica picking up on the vibe says, "Well I should go anyways. It was nice talking to you." She stands and Logan follows her as she leaves the coffee shop. They walk together down to their vehicles and it is obvious that Veronica is uncomfortable with the situation. She quickly says goodbye and gets in her vehicle and leaves.

Logan watches her drive off and feels saddened that she is so uncomfortable with him but relieved they were able to really talk. '

***

Veronica after a really uncomfortable meeting with Parker while picking up Mac to go out, avoids Logan. She tells Mac that she understands how Parker feels and she is going to remove herself from the situation.

Over the next couple of weeks, Veronica is able to avoid Logan and only briefly answers his calls. Logan knows that Veronica is uncomfortable with Parker and he doesn't know what to do about it.

He calls her on her cell phone and after a couple of rings, she answers. He can hear Matthew cooing in the background and he smiles. He asks her if he can meet and talk to her for a few minutes sometime in the next few days.

Veronica tells him it isn't a good idea. She says, "Parker is uncomfortable with us being alone or talking. I think we need to respect that."

Logan tells her he doesn't want to give up her friendship.

Veronica tells Logan that they will always be friends but she is also Parker's friend and doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. Veronica tells Logan if he ever really needs her, she will be there but unless it is an emergency she doesn't think it is good idea if they meet.

Logan quietly tells her he will always be there for her too.

She thanks him and then tells him she has to run and hangs up.

***

Logan comes out of the closet area wearing his pants. He has put on his shirt and it in the process of buttoning it up. He sees Parker sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. She is already dressed for their date and he complements her on how good she looks.

She is wearing a strapless dress and has on high black heels. She smiles at him in invitation and says her voice low, "Do we need to go out tonight?"

Logan looks at Parker and answers, "We're meeting Mac and Max in thirty minutes."

Hurt, Parker asks, "Is it because we are meeting them or because you don't want me?"

"What is bringing this up Parker?" Logan says looking over at her.

Unhappy Parker says, "When you were dating Veronica you couldn't keep your hands off her."

Logan sits down next to her and tells her, "I'm with you now Parker. I am choosing you." He pulls her into his arms and gently caresses her face. He asks, "Are you unhappy with our sex life?"

Parker says, "No Logan. It's just that you were more jealous with Veronica."

Frowning Logan says his voice incredulous, "You want me to be more jealous?" He looks at her and sighs. They seem to be having more and more arguments lately. He knows they are increasing now that Veronica has returned to Neptune.

He leans in and gently kisses her. He says, "You can't compare relationships Parker. Each one is different."

Parker says, "I think Veronica still has a hold on you Logan."

Logan explains, "I have known her since I was twelve and we have been through a lot together."

Frustrated Parker exclaims, "I know that Logan."

Feeling a little frustrated himself that they are having the same argument over and over again, Logan says, "You can trust me. I would never fool around on you."

Parker says, "Yet you keep calling Veronica." She holds up Logan's phone.

Shocked that she would look at his calls, Logan says incredulously, 'You check my calls?"

Parker says, "You aren't being totally honest are you? How many girls would put up with their boyfriend's calling their ex?"

Taking a deep breath Logan quietly tells his girlfriend, "I don't like being checked up on Parker."

Parker demands, "I want you to stay away from Veronica."

Frowning Logan says, "I am not sure I like this ultimatum."

Her voice firm Parker says, "I'm your girlfriend now not Veronica. You have to let her totally go."

Logan takes his phone from Parker and says, "I only let a few people in my life. Veronica is one of them. If she ever really needs me, I will be there for her just as I know she would be there for me. We aren't dating. I am dating you. You are going to have to deal with that Parker."

Logan gets up and goes over to his dresser. He puts his wallet, keys and phone in his pants pocket and says, "We better go and meet Mac and Max."

Parker stands up and walks out of the room ahead of Logan. He sighs again noticing her back is straight and she is holding her head high. He thinks this is going to be another fun evening.

***

A few days later Dick arrives home and Logan is studying in the den. He goes over and leans in the doorway. Dick says gleefully, "Man your ex just got trashed again in the cafeteria. Everyone is talking about it."

Logan looks up from his computer and asks, "What do you mean? What happened to Veronica?"

Dick happily tells Logan that some of the frat guys were in the cafeteria and watched as some girl came up to Veronica and loudly told her to stay away from her man and called her a slut. He says the guys thought it was hilarious and it couldn't happen to a better person than Veronica.

Dick laments that he missed it again and says that at the rate Veronica is going he will eventually get to see her get trashed publicly. He tells Logan that the guys said Veronica didn't even defend herself; she just got up and left.

He says laughing out loud, "I bet she never shows her face in the cafeteria again."

Dick adds that Wallace is going to have to take on the whole campus if he is going to be defending Veronica every time she upsets someone.

Dick heads to his room to shower and Logan wonders how Veronica is doing. He opens his phone and calls her and gets her voice mail. He doesn't know what to say so he doesn't leave a message.

***

The next day Logan is noticing that a lot of people are looking at him in the cafeteria. He sits down next to Mac with his coffee and breakfast and says, "How are you Mac?"

Mac looks up at Logan and says, "Good. How are you?"

She is looking at him like he might not be good. Logan says, "What is going on Mac? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mac looks taken aback and questions slowly, "You didn't hear what happened in the cafeteria yesterday?"

Nodding Logan tells her, "Dick told me that some girl made a big scene and yelled at Veronica."

Mac looks around and sees no one can overhear them. She asks, "He didn't tell you who it was?"

Logan shakes his head no. Mac looks worried and looks down at her plate. Logan frowns at Mac's obvious nervousness and asks, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Mac looks up and meets Logan's gaze and tells her friend, "Logan, it was Parker that yelled at Veronica."

Logan looks stunned and he exclaims, "Parker? Why?"

Obviously uncomfortable Mac says, "Look Logan, Veronica and Parker are both my friends. I don't really want to be involved."

Frowning as he thinks, Logan asks, "Why would Parker yell at Veronica?"

Mac says looking everywhere but at Logan, "I think you should talk to Parker."

Logan stands and says, "I think I better."

Logan leaves without eating his breakfast. He pulls out his phone as he walks out of the cafeteria.

***

Logan knocks on Wallace's and Veronica's apartment door. Wallace answers and looks at Logan. He says quietly, "Logan, what can I do for you?"

Logan says, "Is Veronica here? I need to talk to her."

Wallace shakes his head and answers, "No, she is working tonight."

Logan looks down and then back up at Wallace and says, "She is not answering my calls."

"I can't say that I blame her." Wallace observes.

Logan looks uncomfortable and says, "I just need to explain to Veronica that I never said anything to Parker to make her think that Veronica was trying to take me away from her."

Wallace looks at Logan and sighs. He says, "Come in Logan. Maybe we should talk."

He holds the door open for Logan and Logan enters the apartment. He sees Matthew on the floor on a blanket. He is on his back under a toy bridge. He is looking in the mirror on it and wiggling his arms in excitement.

Logan follows Wallace into the living room and watches as he sits on the blanket beside his son and gently pushes buttons that make noises or open a compartment in the toy. Matthew seems fascinated with it.

Wallace says, "Sit down Logan."

Logan sits on the couch. Wallace says tiredly, "Veronica didn't deserve your tirade in the cafeteria last month and she sure didn't deserve Parker's accusations yesterday."

Logan meets Wallace's eyes and says, "I know."

Wallace says a little angrily, "Now she is the laughing stock at the university and all she is doing is being a good aunt to Matthew and a great sister to me."

Logan says heavily, "I know."'

Wallace continues, "She hasn't even been able to have a life of her own since she moved back. She is in school, working or watching Matthew."

Logan says frustrated, "Wallace, I know."

"Look Logan, I think you need to stay away from Veronica." Wallace tells his friend.

Logan looks at Wallace in shock. Wallace puts his hand up. He says, "You are dating Parker and she is obviously unhappy about your friendship with V." He pauses and then adds, "Parker is your girlfriend and Veronica doesn't need to be in the middle of whatever problems you and Parker are having."

Logan murmurs, 'I didn't think we were having problems."

Wallace throws Logan an incredulous look. Logan has the grace to look ashamed. They both know that Logan and Parker have been having problems since Veronica came back.

Wallace sees Logan knows what he is talking about. He says, "Logan, we're friends. I'm asking you as a friend to please deal with this. I really don't want to hear Veronica cry in her room anymore."

"She cried?" Logan questions, his voice upset.

"You know her better than a lot of people Logan." Wallace meets his gaze and continues, "You and Parker both humiliated her and of course that hurt her."

Logan is quiet thinking about Veronica crying.

Wallace says, "Please don't hurt her anymore Logan."

Logan tells his friend, "I am not trying to hurt her Wallace."

"Logan this is the real world. Parker doesn't want you anywhere near Veronica and you can't play both sides." Wallace warns.

Logan nods in understanding. He gets up and says, "I'll see you Wallace."

Wallace watches as Logan leaves. He turns back to his son and smiles as he watches him play with the toy station.

***

_Thanks for reading......_


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: Wallace Fennell has a son with a girl he loved in Africa. Veronica moves from Virginia to help Wallace raise his son Matthew. Parker Lee is unhappy that Veronica is back in Neptune and watches Logan's relationship with her closely. Parker makes a huge scene in the cafeteria on campus embarrassing Veronica. Logan is torn between his friendship with Veronica and his girlfriend Parker...... on with the story._

For the next few weeks Logan makes no attempt to see or call Veronica. He works on his relationship with Parker. He doesn't know how to make Parker more comfortable with the fact Veronica has returned to Neptune and Hearst College. He wishes he would see and talk to Veronica. He misses her.

This afternoon he is waiting for Parker to come over and they are going out for dinner. He is sitting on his deck. Logan looks out over the ocean and looks at the view that he bought the house for. Today the magnificent view is lost on him. He thinks about his life and wonders why he can't be happy. He is doing well in college and has found a major that he thinks will be a good choice for him. He has a few good friends and a really great girlfriend. Yet he feels so empty inside.

Surprisingly it is Dick that puts things in perspective for Logan. He comes out and sees Logan looking at the ocean and gets after him for moping.

Logan tells Dick to leave him alone.

Dick sits down beside him and says, "Dude, it's not that hard to figure out." He looks at his friend and says, "Just answer this question: If you saw the future and knew that eventually you and Veronica would end up together, how would you feel?"

Logan looked away from his friend but Dick had seen the hope that flashed across his friend's face before he could mask it.

Dick stands up and says, "That's your answer Logan. That's why you can't be happy."

Logan was left sitting there wondering when his shallow, frat boy best friend had developed his insight.

***

Parker and Logan find their seats in the packed gymnasium. The players are out on the court warming up. Logan notices Wallace and watches briefly as he takes a few shots from the three point range. He is looking good.

The game starts and it is a close game. Part way through the first quarter, Logan sees Veronica on the sidelines. She has her camera and she is taking pictures of the action.

Parker asks him what he is looking at and he points out Veronica taking pictures. Parker says accusingly, "You knew she would be here. That's why you wanted to come."

Logan says patiently, "We aren't even going to talk to her. You have no reason to be upset." He lifts her chin and looks into her eyes. He says, "I wanted to see Wallace play. I used to watch him play in high school."

"He is my friend too," Logan tells her quietly. He adds, "I thought he was your friend."

Happier Parker says, "Wallace is my friend."

She looks at Veronica taking pictures and frowns. She says, "I didn't even know she liked to take pictures."

Logan absently says, "She was a photographer for our high school paper."

The guy behind Logan looks over and sees Veronica as well. He asks Logan if he knows her.

Parker tells the guy that Logan went to school with her. The guy and a few of his friends start discussing how great her pictures are and ask Logan if he's seen the website.

Another guy interrupts and says, "Who cares if she can take great pictures, she's hot. Is she single?"

Logan feels the pull of jealousy in his gut. Parker sees the look on his face and is livid.

When Logan gets home, he opens the website for the team. Veronica has set up a slide show of her pictures and video clips of game action. Each team member has a bio on the site and pictures of him in action. Logan is impressed with the site and the pictures.

Parker walking past the den sees Logan on the computer. She walks in and sees he is looking at Veronica's pictures on the web site.

Logan looks up and sees her. He says, "Did you want to see the team website?"

Frowning Parker walks off without answering.

***

Logan pulls into campus and walks towards the cafeteria. He looks over and sees Veronica sitting on a bench by the Fine Arts Building. She is eating a sandwich and drinking water.

He feels his heart sink as he realizes that she is probably avoiding the cafeteria. Logan feels badly that Veronica has to eat alone because of him but doesn't know what he can do to help her.

He enters the cafeteria and sees Mac and Parker waiting for him. He walks over and leans down to kiss Parker hello. She smiles at him. He says hello to Mac and then heads off to get some lunch.

When Logan gets back to the lunch table Max has arrived.

Logan overhears Max mention to Mac that he saw Veronica eating by herself outside the Fine Arts Building.

Mac nods and says, "I invited her to lunch but she prefers to eat outside."

Parker says her voice satisfied, "Well that is what she gets for going after my boyfriend."

Mac quietly says, "Parker you were out of line talking to Veronica like that."

Parker says, "She still wants Logan. I'm not going to just sit and let her take him."

Logan sits beside Parker. The group at the table looks surprised as they hadn't noticed he was already back with their lunch.

"Parker, I thought I explained that Veronica has not once called me or made any attempt to see me." Logan tells her.

Parker says sharply, "Yet you have been at her apartment a few times"

Frowning Logan explains, "I already told you I went there without being invited."

Parker says, "I guess I still don't understand why. I am your girlfriend."

Logan says quietly, "We've already discussed this. I went to apologize to Wallace and Veronica and then I went to make sure Veronica was OK."

Parker her voice low and angry states, "Next time you feel the urge to see your ex-girlfriend, don't!"

Mac and Max look uncomfortable at the way the conversation is going.

Logan's voice is dangerously quiet as he rejoins, "Are you telling me who I can and can't see?"

Parker backs her tone down realizing Logan is upset and says, "I don't want you to see Veronica. That's only natural."

Logan asks very quietly, "Do you think I'll fool around on you?"

Parker waves her arm as she talks, "You don't see what she is doing. You all don't see how she is manipulating you."

"Veronica has not tried to get back with me. She would never do something like that." Logan says firmly.

Parker says angrily, "You mean go after a guy who is taken?" She adds, "Like mother, like daughter."

Logan's face darkens. Mac looks really upset. This conversation is going very badly.

Logan takes a deep breath and obviously calms himself down. He says, "Veronica is nothing like her mother Parker. Please don't talk about things you don't understand."

Frowning Parker says, "I understand that you don't see her for what she is."

Trying to calm the situation Logan takes Parker's hand and rubs it. He says, "I am telling you as your boyfriend that nothing is going on between Veronica and me."

He edges closer to her and says, "You can trust me. I would never do that to you."

Calming a little Parker says, "I know you wouldn't but Veronica would."

Logan says, "Veronica hasn't done anything wrong. She would have stayed in Virginia. She only came back to help Wallace."

Parker interrupts and says, "I know. Little Miss Perfect gave up her internship to come back and help Wallace raise his son. Who would want her to help raise a child?"

An annoyed male voice cuts in, "It's good to know your true feelings Parker."

The occupants of the table look up and see Wallace standing there. He is holding his lunch tray. He has obviously heard enough to be very unhappy.

Max and Mac look really uncomfortable. Logan looks upset.

Wallace says, "Why do you pretend to be Veronica's and my friend?"

Parker has the grace to look ashamed but stands firm. She says, "I am your friend. Veronica was my friend until she stabbed me in the back."

Wallace still obviously angry answers quickly, "Veronica hasn't done anything to you. You were out of line yelling at her the other day."

Parker asks incredulously, "She sent you to defend her?"

Wallace frustrated at her attitude spits out, "No Parker, she never said anything to me about it. She has been a big help with Matthew and I don't like to see her get treated like that."

"You should reconsider having someone like Veronica raising your son." Parker tells Wallace.

The group at the table has differing reactions to Parker's statement. Max and Mac are mortified. They can't see this conversation ending well. They notice that a lot of people in the cafeteria are watching. Mac feels caught in between her two friends and wonders what to say. Logan normally good with words is stunned silent.

Wallace's face turns red and he says firmly but quietly, I don't know what your problem is Parker but your jealousy of Veronica is getting to be a bit much. Matthew is lucky to have an aunt like Veronica. I trust her totally."

Wallace turns his head and meets Logan's gaze. He frowns at his friend. Logan can see Wallace is not happy with this conversation. Wallace walks off angrily.

Logan turns back to Parker after watching Wallace leave and says, "Parker, what are you thinking? Now you've upset Wallace."

"He is her friend. Of course he is not going to see her for what she is." Parker defends. She adds, "Someone has to tell him he is making a mistake letting her near his son."

Mac stiffens at the look on Logan's face. She squeezes Max's hand even tighter.

Now angry, Logan says, "Veronica is a great aunt to Matthew. She has sacrificed for him and is there for him. She loves him and he loves her."

Logan frowning at his girlfriend continues, "You owe Wallace an apology for what you just said and you owe Veronica an apology for what you said to her."

Upset Parker says, "You are taking her side over me?" She cries out, "I'm your girlfriend."

Logan says quietly, "You are my girlfriend. We have been together a long time. I am choosing to be with you. That doesn't change that what you did was wrong."

"I'll talk to Wallace," Parker agrees but adds scathingly, "I'm not going to apologize to the…." She stops what she was going to say and instead says, "girl who is trying to take my boyfriend."

Logan's eyes narrow and he says very deliberately, "You seem to be in the mood to share your true opinions. Why don't you tell me what you were really going to say?"

Mac seeing the signs that Logan is losing his legendary temper says, "Max and I should go."

Logan and Parker have locked gazes and both ignore Mac's words.

Logan says, "Veronica can be a real bitch." He adds, "Obviously that is something I like in my girlfriends."

Max and Mac have identical looks of absolute shock on their faces. They have never heard Logan even raise his voice to Parker, much less call her a name.

Parker looks like she has been slapped. She says angrily, "Maybe if I was more of a bitch you would like me better than her."

Logan looks over and sees Mac and Max's obvious discomfort. He looks around the cafeteria and sees they are attracting attention.

He looks back at his girlfriend and says firmly, "Enough Parker. Your jealousy IS getting a bit much."

He gets up and walks off leaving Parker sitting with Mac and Max.

Parker gets up and leaves going the other direction towards the dorms. Mac and Max look at each other in shock. Max says, "Well that was really uncomfortable."

Mac nods and looks after Parker thoughtfully. Max says, "I didn't know if we should leave or interrupt or what?"

Mac shakes her head and says, "I wanted to get up and leave but I didn't want to interrupt their fight."

Her boyfriend looks at her in question. She clarifies, "They really needed to have that fight."

Max looks at Mac in surprise. He comments, "They never fight."

Mac nods and says, "Think about it. Logan and Veronica fought all the time." She adds, "Now Logan is 'Mr. Laid Back'."

Puzzled Max asks, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is unless the reason they don't fight is that Logan doesn't care enough to get mad." Mac tells her boyfriend.

Max looks at his girlfriend and she can tell he sees her point. He says, "Doesn't she see that she is driving him away with her jealousy of Veronica?"

Mac nods and says, "I think she sees what we all know."

"What is that?" Max asks.

Mac says quietly, "That Logan and Veronica belong together."

He looks at his girlfriend as he thinks about what she is saying. Max says, 'You think so?"

Mac nods quietly. "I have always thought so."

They both go back to eating their lunch.

***

Logan and Parker are sitting at the table on Logan's back deck. It is a beautiful day outside.

Logan tells Parker that he is worried about how much they are fighting lately and he apologizes for calling her a bitch. He says, "You are the sweetest girl I have ever dated. You are definitely not a bitch."

He reaches across and takes her hand. She smiles and says, "Thank you for saying that."

Logan looks at his girlfriend and says, "Do you want to tell me why you are so angry with Veronica?"

Parker thinks for a few seconds and says, "You were so in love with her. I guess I am just worried that now she is back in Neptune you will get back together with her."

His face softens as he looks at her. He says, "You shouldn't worry about that. Veronica and I are over."

She says, "Logan I think you are being unreasonable expecting me to be OK with you seeing an ex girlfriend; especially one that you were so close to."

Sighing Logan says, "I know we don't talk about my life back then but Veronica helped me through some really tough times. We were there for each other."

'He squeezes her hand again and says, "Although we weren't meant to be as a couple, Veronica still means a lot to me as a friend."

Logan says, "I think you are being unreasonable to expect me to give up one of the few people I truly trust."

Parker flinches. She looks at him carefully. He is so handsome and so caring. She comments, "We have been dating a long time Logan."

He nods in agreement. She takes a deep breath and asks, "Why don't you ever talk to me about your past?"

Logan sees the hurt look on her face. He says, "You can't understand what it was like unless you were there." He runs his hand through his hair and says, "I have learned not to ever talk about the past. I have to be careful that it doesn't end up in the tabloids."

Parker is immediately offended. She says, "You think I will tell someone?"

Logan reassures, "No. I just don't talk about that time in my life. I don't talk about it to Veronica, Dick, Mac or Wallace either."

"If you won't share your important past history with me, I will never be able to truly understand you." Parker reasons.

He sighs and says, "I wouldn't know where to start Parker." He pauses and then adds, "Right now understanding my childhood is not important to our relationship."

Logan can see she doesn't understand.

She says, "I talk about my issues with my family and I've talked to you about my rape." She looks at him and says, "Yet you don't share anything about yourself with me."

"We talk." Logan disagrees. "You know more about me than most people."

Parker frowns. She says, "Really?"

Logan nods.

Parker says, "Why did I have to find out from Mac that you are thinking of double majoring?"

Seeing that his girlfriend is upset, Logan waits knowing what is coming.

Parker continues angrily, "Imagine how great it felt for me, your girlfriend who knows more about you than most people, to find out that my roommate found out from Veronica?"

Logan seeing Parker's hurt, takes a deep breath. He says, "I'm sorry. We were having coffee and I asked her why she gave up the FBI and then she asked what courses I was taking and what I was thinking of doing after graduation."

Logan adds quietly, "I still haven't decided. I am just thinking about things right now."

"Well next time I want to know anything about you, maybe I'll ask Mac to ask Veronica." Parker sarcastically tells Logan.

Logan tries a different tact. He says, "Parker you were happy with us when Veronica was in Virginia. You didn't complain that I don't talk to you. You didn't check my phone. You didn't tell me who to see and who not to see. You didn't upset our friends."

Defensive Parker says, "I think we already established that our problems began when Veronica came back. She's coming between us."

"She's not." Logan insists. He adds, "You are worried about nothing. Nothing has changed about how I feel about you."

Upset Parker says, "Now I just catch you phoning her and going over to see her."

Logan reasons, "I don't spend any less time with you. I am still only dating you. You are still my girlfriend."

Parker frowns but says nothing.

Logan lets his breath out slowly and leans in and gently takes her hand. He says, "Parker, Veronica has moved back to Neptune. We are going to run into her on campus and we have mutual friends so we are going to see her from time to time."

He rubs her hand and says, "Veronica and I have been broken up for over a year. I would never fool around on you with Veronica or anyone."

Parker says, "I do trust you."

Logan looks at her and says, "Obviously you don't. "

Parker seeing Logan is upset and hurt says, "You're a good guy."

Logan says, "But?"

Parker says, "You don't see that Veronica is manipulating everyone."

Frustrated Logan says, "Since she's been back she hasn't called me unless she is returning my call and she hasn't tried to be alone with me once." He looks closely at her and says, "I am no longer calling her or going over to see her."

He adds, "What more can we do to make you more secure?"

Parker says, "I need you to cut her totally out of your life."

When Logan doesn't say anything, Parker says, "It shouldn't be that hard of a decision Logan. She was gone a year and you didn't talk to her. She doesn't care about you like I do."

Logan says, "Please don't give me this ultimatum."

Parker says, "If you love me like you say you do, you will respect my wishes and realize that your relationship with Veronica is not healthy. You need to move on totally."

She adds, "Dick agrees with me."

Logan angry now says, "Who else have you been talking to about us?"

Parker says, "I'm upset. I just talk to my friends."

Logan says, "See why I don't tell you anything about my childhood. When you need to talk, that justifies talking about my personal life with people who are strangers to me."

"Oh so now Dick is a stranger?" Parker snaps back.

Frowning Logan says, "Dick knows better than to talk about me with people."

Parker says her voice frosty, "I am not people. I am your girlfriend."

Logan says, "I don't like that you are talking behind my back to my friends."

Angry herself, Parker says, "Normal people confide in their friends and talk to people about their problems."

"I guess I am not normal." Logan says quietly.

Logan looks at Parker and he knows what he has to do. He can never be what she wants him to be. He will eventually make her totally unhappy. She will never understand him and he will never understand her. He won't be able to let her see the real him.

The irony is not lost on Logan. He was upset with Veronica for going back to Duncan because she wanted things to be normal. Back in Senior year of high school Logan had felt real anger that Veronica had drifted through each day hugging normal to her; desperately trying to be happy with Duncan. Logan had not understood why she wanted normal so badly. He had only seen that she had turned into a shell of the girl she should be.

Now he has been with Parker in the hope that being in a normal relationship would make him happy. Instead he and Parker are both living in a dream world; both destined to be unhappy. Logan wonders if Veronica thinks he is a shell of the person he should be when he is with Parker.

Logan says, "I think it's time I drove you back to the dorm Parker."

He stands and pulls her to stand. He says, "I think we both know this isn't going to work."

***

A month later, Logan walks across campus and sees Wallace walking towards his car. He trots over and asks Wallace how he is.

Wallace looks exhausted and upset. He tells Logan that Matthew is sick and he and Veronica had to take him to the Emergency Room.

Immediately concerned Logan asks Wallace what happened to Matthew.

Wallace tells him he has a bronchial infection and has to stay in the hospital a couple of days.

Logan puts his hand on Wallace's shoulder in sympathy. Wallace smiles weakly at him. It is obvious that he is very worried. He says, "I am supposed to leave town tomorrow with the team and I don't know if I can go. Veronica thinks I should or I will lose my scholarship but I can't." Wallace's voice breaks a little as he talks.

Logan listens as Wallace tells him that it was so scary when Matthew was wheezing and coughing and had trouble breathing. Logan can read the total fear in Wallace's face.

Logan asks him if there is anything he can do and Wallace smiles at him and tells him that listening helped. He says that he, his mom, Keith and Veronica are taking turns staying at the hospital with Matthew so he is never alone and afraid.

Wallace tells Logan goodbye stating that he is headed over there now.

Logan waves him off. He thinks about how many times he had to stay in the hospital after one of his "falls" and how only his nanny stayed with him. Matthew has a real family that loves him. Logan thinks of how tiny Matthew is and he feels a pain in his chest at the thought he is in the hospital.

The next evening Logan goes to the hospital to visit Matthew. He brings some Chinese food for whoever is taking care of him and he brings a stuffed Hearst Mascot dressed in a basketball uniform for Matthew.

When he opens the door to Matthew's room, he sees Keith and Alicia there. He quietly asks how Matthew is and they can see his concern is genuine. They tell him that Matthew is doing better and his infection is clearing up.

Logan gives them the Chinese food telling them he thought they might be hungry. Alicia gets up and takes the bag of food from Logan. She hugs him and thanks him. She says, "It smells delicious."

She takes the bag over and puts it on the table in front of Keith. She opens the bag and takes out some cartons.

Keith thanks Logan for the food and asks him if he would like some. He comments as he watches Alicia unload the food, "It looks like you brought plenty."

Logan his attention already on Matthew vaguely tells Keith he already ate but urges them to eat.

He goes over and looks at Matthew sleeping in the crib. He looks pale and Logan's heart contracts seeing him so helpless and sick.

Keith sees Logan's face when he sees how sick Matthew is and he is impressed at how loving Logan is. He imagines that Logan remembers being sick in the hospital after his encounters with his father.

Logan puts the stuffed toy he bought Matthew in the crib and gently rubs Matthew's back for a minute.

He walks back over to where they are sitting and tells Keith and Alicia he has to leave but he just wanted to check and see how Matthew was and if there was anything he could do.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness Alicia thanks him. She thanks him and tells him they are doing fine.

Keith stands and shakes Logan's hand. He assures him they will call him if they think of anything they need.

Logan with one last look at Matthew leaves.

A few hours later Veronica arrives to take her turn watching Matthew. She sees the Chinese food and bear and listens as Keith and Alicia tell her that Logan visited. Keith sees the emotions on Veronica's face before she can mask them. He sees his daughter still has strong feelings for Logan.

***

The next day Logan sees Veronica walking across campus and he goes over and asks her how Matthew is.

She looks tired and stressed. She quietly tells Logan that Matthew is a little better and may get out of the hospital soon.

Logan relieved that Matthew is getting better smiles. He happily tells her that is great news. Logan is shocked to see the tears forming in Veronica's eyes.

He is immediately concerned and says, "What Ronnie? Why are you crying if Matthew is getting better?"

She wipes the tears away and says, "I guess I am just overtired. It's just I thought he was going to die when he couldn't breath and was coughing." Her voice breaks and she chokes out, "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared."

Logan pulls her into his arms and holds her to his chest. He can feel her crying. He puts a hand up and holds her head rubbing it gently. He murmurs soothingly to her.

After a few minutes she pulls away a little and tells him about watching them start an IV and draw his blood and how he cried.

Logan looks at her with sympathy. He feels pain just thinking about Matthew getting hurt by needles.

Veronica sees Logan's worry for Matthew and feels her heart skip. She had been holding it all together but as soon as she saw Logan, her emotions rose to the surface. It feels so good to just be held by him.

She tells Logan that she has been so worried and she says, "I should have noticed he was getting sick sooner and taken him to the doctor." She adds, "I just thought Matthew had a cold."

Logan hugs her closer. He says, "You couldn't have known."

Veronica looks at Logan. She says, "I don't know what I am doing. He could have died because of me."

Logan caresses her face. He says, "I imagine all new parents feel like that." He bends down a little so he can look her in the eyes. He tilts her chin up so she meets his gaze, "The important thing is that you and Wallace got Matthew the help he needed and he is getting better."

Veronica nods and bites her lip. Logan pulls her back into his arms and holds her.

After a few minutes she pulls out of Logan's arms and thanks him for listening to her and letting her wet the front of his shirt.

Logan smiles at her and tells her anytime. He sees that she has been able to let out some of her emotions. She is such a great aunt and obviously loves Matthew. He is glad she is able to talk to him about her worries.

Veronica smiles at him a little and then sees that she is going to be late. She tells him she has class and they say goodbye.

Logan heads off to his car and misses seeing Mac and Parker standing in the courtyard. Parker's face is angry and Mac looks at her with sympathy. It is obvious that Logan and Veronica still love each other. Mac doubts either could ever love anyone else.

***

A week later, Logan receives an invitation in the mail to Mars/Fennel 'Matthew is Better' celebration.

It is in Alicia's handwriting and says that they wanted to get together to celebrate Matthew's good health and Wallace's basketball team qualifying for the South West tournament. She added that they would like Logan to join them.

Logan thinks about the invitation for a few days unsure whether he should go when he receives a call from Keith Mars giving him a personal invitation to the dinner. Keith tells Logan that he is welcome and they want him to come.

Logan is touched and agrees to come over for a while. Keith tells him to come to Wallace's game with them and come over to the house for dinner after. Logan agrees to meet them at the game and they hang up.

Logan arrives at Wallace's game and sees Keith, Alicia and Wallace's brother Darrell in the stands. They wave him over and he goes to sit with them.

He sits next to Darrell and asks where Veronica is. Keith tells him that she is at home looking after Matthew and cooking dinner. Keith laughs at the look on Logan's face and Alicia hits Keith's arm gently in mild censure.

She leans over and tells Logan not to worry that Veronica has become a good cook. Darrell leans over and tells Logan that they have pizza delivery on speed dial just in case.

Logan and Keith laugh. Logan enjoys watching the game with Wallace's and Veronica's family.

Afterwards he takes Darrell with him and they drive back to Keith and Alicia's home. It is nestled in the 06er neighborhood. It is a modest house with a large back yard.

When Logan enters he immediately sees it is a happy home. Family pictures grace most every available space on the walls. It is obvious there is a lot of love in this house.

Veronica appears at the door holding Matthew. She has dressed him in a Hearst basketball outfit with Wallace's number on the jersey.

Veronica is wearing a blouse and jeans that hug her figure. She has an apron on. The house is filled with wonderful smells. Veronica smiles when she sees them.

Logan feels his heart beat faster in his chest when she meets his gaze. Her attention is taken away as Matthew's arms and legs pump excitedly when he sees Wallace, Keith and Alicia. They all rush over to see him and hold him.

Logan laughs when Alicia wins and the others good naturedly wait their turn. Veronica asks Darrell if he can help her serve the appetizers and he readily agrees.

The rest of them head to the living room to sit and relax before supper. Alicia hands Matthew over to Keith when they are sitting and heads to the kitchen to help Veronica.

Wallace gets up and asks Logan what he would like to drink. Logan asks for water and Wallace nods his head when Keith asks for a beer.

Wallace heads into the kitchen to get their drinks. Veronica and Darrell come out with hot wings and a fruit plate as well as a cheese and cracker platter for them to munch on until supper is ready.

The doorbell rings and Logan sees Darrell head out to answer it. There is a lot of noise and then two young guys and a girl arrive in the living room. They all seem to know each other and Darrell introduces Logan to them. The girl Diane hugs Darrell and they sit together on the couch. The guys talk to Wallace asking him about the game and one of the guys goes over to talk to Matthew and Mr. Mars. It is a comfortable, family scene.

After supper everyone lounges in the living room moaning about how full they are. Logan was surprised that Veronica could cook. Alicia baked the pies and made some side dishes while Veronica made the roast, mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. It was all delicious.

Darrell, his girlfriend and friends leave to go to a party.

Logan goes into the kitchen and insists on helping with the dishes. Wallace comes in and they work together. They catch up on classes and gossip while they work together.

Logan mentions that he never thought he would see Veronica cook and Wallace laughs. He says that Veronica has really settled into making a home for him and Matthew. He says that some of her attempts were quite horrifying.

Veronica has walked into the kitchen by this time and starts bantering with Wallace over some of his attempts to feed them and clean the apartment and Logan laughs at their sister/brother one upmanship. He sees their obvious love for each other and he is happy listening to them argue.

Veronica leaves to go back to the living room and talk to her Dad and Alicia. Wallace turns to Logan and says, "Veronica is a package deal now. If you are with her, you get two brothers, a father, a mother and a nephew. She has a lot of responsibility but she also has a lot of people who love her."

Logan looks at Wallace in silence. Wallace says, "I asked Mom and Keith to invite you tonight.  
Logan is surprised and says, "I really enjoyed it. Thanks man."

Wallace says, "Logan the point is you belong with us. You belong with Veronica."

Logan frowns at Wallace and says, "Veronica and I are not together Wallace."

Wallace looks knowingly at Logan and says, "Look around Logan. What do you see?"

Logan looks at Wallace and says, "A happy home, a loving family."

Wallace puts his hand on Logan's shoulder and says, "Your family Logan."

Logan looks at Wallace in surprise. Wallace reads the longing for family in Logan's eyes. He says, "Open your eyes and really look Logan."

Logan looks at Wallace in surprise. Wallace laughs and says, "What is there to think about Logan? You know you want to be my brother."

Logan laughs and goes back to washing the dishes but he thinks he really does want to be part of this family.

***

A few days later Logan arrives home to find a package by his door. He looks and it is addressed to him and it is from Wallace. He picks it up and takes it in the house with him.

Stopping in the kitchen he gets a knife and opens the parcel. It is a framed picture. It is from the party at the Mars/Fennell house.

It is a picture of Logan sitting on the couch at the Fennel house with his feet up on the coffee table. He is looking over at Keith listening to whatever he is saying. Keith is relaxed on the love seat with his feet up. Alicia is on Keith's other side curled up against him. Logan smiles when he sees Matthew is sleeping on his chest and Logan sees he has a hand protectively holding Matthew securely to him. Wallace is sitting on the other side of Logan. He is relaxed almost asleep. Back Up is lying protectively at Logan's feet.

Dick walks in and asks Logan what he is looking at. Logan hands him the picture. He watches as Dick studies the picture and then takes the picture when Dick hands it back to him.

Dick says quietly, "I have never seen you like that before Logan."

Logan looks at Dick and Dick clarifies it for him. Dick simply says, "Loved. Veronica loves you Dude."

Logan looks in surprise at Dick but looks down at the picture. He looks at the picture from the perspective of the photographer and he can see the love.

Veronica loves her Dad, her step mother, her step brother/BFF, her nephew, her dog and Logan's breath catches in his chest, him.

The realization sets in; Veronica loves him. Wallace is right, he just needed to open his eyes and look.

Dick watches Logan's reaction and sees the smile.

*****

_Thank you for all the wonderful and helpful reviews. There is only the epilogue left._


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

_Story so far: Wallace becomes a father and ends up raising his son. Veronica comes back from a year in Virginia to help him. Veronica's return to Neptune strains the relationship between Parker and Logan. They end up breaking up. Logan is invited to a Mars/Fennell party and Wallace tells him that he belongs in their family. He sends Logan a picture that Veronica took at the party. Logan looks at the picture and realizes Veronica loves him...._

Logan comes home and kicks off his shoes by the door. He hears a noise and looks down the hallway towards the kitchen. He smiles as he sees Matthew crawling towards him. He reaches down and picks him up lifting him high in the air.

Logan can't help but laugh at Matthew's giggle. He says, 'You are getting heavy Matthew."

He carries Matthew into the kitchen where he can hear Veronica working. He walks into the kitchen and stops. Veronica has her back turned to him. She is at the stove bent over peering into the oven. Logan can smell the lasagna. He looks over and sees the table set for four and the high chair in one corner of the table. He sees Veronica has already put the salad out.

Veronica stands and turns to look at Logan holding Matthew. She smiles at the picture Logan makes holding Matthew.

Logan looks at her loving the soft look on her face when she sees him and Matthew. He walks over to her and leans in to kiss her. He puts a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss.

He smiles into her mouth when he hears a male voice says, "Hey, hey not in front of the impressionable child."

Logan pulls away and looks over at Wallace who has walked into the kitchen. Matthew seeing his father says, "Da" and holds out his arms in excitement. Wallace walks over and takes his son from Logan and kisses him hello.

Logan asks, "How was your last exam?"

Wallace looking at his son answers, "Not too bad but I am glad it is over."

Logan and Veronica nod in agreement both having finished their last exam yesterday. Wallace looks over at the table and says, "Are we waiting for Dick?"

Veronica nods and tells him, "He called and he's on his way home. Supper will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

Wallace nods and says, "Matthew and I will go and watch some sports center." He leaves the kitchen and goes into the living room. Wallace is asking Matthew how their fantasy baseball team is doing.

Logan and Veronica smile at Wallace's conversation with his son.

Logan turns back to Veronica and pulls her close to him. He says, "Have I told you how sexy you look in that apron?"

Veronica twines her arms around his neck and lowers her voice, "Yes, but a girl can't get enough of hearing she looks sexy."

She pulls his head down so she can kiss him.

They are interrupted by the door from the garage to the kitchen opening and a voice saying, "God you two! I can't even walk in without having to see you two going at it."

Veronica pulls away from Logan a little and smiles. She looks over at Dick and says, "Supper is in a few minutes. How was your last exam?"

Dick exuberantly cheers, "I'm free for four months." Logan and Veronica smile at his obvious happiness.

They hear a noise in the doorway and look as Matthew hearing Dick come home has crawled to the kitchen. Dick seeing Matthew goes over and swoops him up saying, "Hey little dude. How are you doing today?" He carries him into the living room where Wallace is watching TV.

Veronica and Logan hear Dick talking to Wallace. Veronica leans up and kisses Logan gently. She says, "I am going to put the garlic toast in the oven. Supper will be in about ten minutes."

Logan nods and heads to the living room to sit with Wallace, Dick and Matthew. He stands in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. He looks in the living room and sees Wallace, Dick and Matthew on the couch watching TV. He looks at all the pictures on the walls that Veronica has put up. He smells the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He looks back and sees Veronica putting the garlic toast into the oven and then watches as she gets Matthew's food out of the fridge and starts to get it ready.

Logan feels the emotions rise in his chest as he looks around his house. It is a real home.

***

Logan had looked at the picture Wallace sent him for about one hour. Then he had driven over to where Veronica worked. He had waited for Veronica to finish. When she came out of work, he was standing in front of her car. He had looked at her and said, "It's time we really talked Veronica."

She had seen the determined expression on his face and had nodded.

They had driven to the beach. It was a fitting place for their conversation. So many of their memories were from the beach.

They had talked; really talked.

They talked about everything from Lilly to Duncan to their parents to Madison to Derek to Parker. It had been a long and open discussion.

For the first time in their relationship they talked without anger, without sarcasm, without blame, without evasion, without hiding and without running. This was the talk that they needed to set the foundation for future communication.

Honesty, acceptance and love cleansed the old wounds and true healing began. It was a conversation that could only take place between two people who understood that life and love were not easy. They were hard work and at times could be almost more than one person could bear. That was why you surrounded yourself with people who saw you but liked you anyways. If you were lucky; if you were really lucky, you met the person who truly loved you and you truly loved.

Logan had understood Veronica had obligations to help with Matthew and Wallace. He had earnestly told her that they were a great bonus to getting back with her. She had looked puzzled at him and he had explained, "I'll be getting a family."

Veronica looked at Logan and saw what she needed to see. Logan wasn't just reacting to life anymore. He was growing up. He was truly ready for them.

Logan had looked at Veronica and had seen what he needed to see. Veronica wasn't afraid of loving anymore. She was growing up. She was truly ready for them.

Logan had asked Wallace and Veronica to move in with him. Wallace had quickly agreed. He knew that Logan needed family and he knew that Veronica needed Logan.

As a bonus, Logan owns a big house on the beach. Having more adults around would make it easier to care for Matthew. Matthew would get his own bedroom. There was a den with a computer to study in. There was a weight room which was handy for Wallace to use.

Logan had refused money for rent or utilities stating the house was already paid for and it was better for Matthew to have Wallace and Veronica working less hours.

Dick had surprisingly stayed. Although he never said, Logan knew Dick liked having people at home who expected him and cared about him. They had become a family.

The Mars/Fennell clan had extended its arms to Logan and Dick. It was something Dick and Logan had never had before.

Keith was like a surrogate father to them. He was a steadying influence. He had taken an interest in their lives and had been happy to give them guidance. Dick loved sports and he and Keith had bonded. For Keith's birthday Dick had bought him box seats to a Padres game. Keith had taken Dick with him. They had a blast. Logan had especially liked having a father who was proud of him and one he could talk to. Logan and Dick had both basked in Keith's love and had loved him back.

Alicia was like a mother to both of them and was quick to hug them or call them and tell them if she was upset with them. They loved her and they loved having a mother. Wallace and Veronica laughed when both Logan and Dick immediately quieted down just with a look from their mother.

Dick and Logan were good uncles to Matthew and Matthew flourished having so many people who loved him and cared for him. Matthew's toy room was full of toys that his '_uncles'_ felt he '_needed'_ for proper physical and emotional growth.

Wallace had come home one day to find workers putting up a fence around the pool area. He had asked Logan about the fence. Logan had shrugged and said he read where drowning was a leading cause of death in toddlers. Wallace had smiled realizing that Logan had plans for Wallace and Matthew to be there for a long time.

Dick had bought Matthew a surfing outfit that matched his and had insisted that they get their picture together. Veronica had laughed when she gave Dick a framed copy of the picture and he had gotten a little teary. That picture had a place of honor on his bedside table. Dick had no problems being seen pushing Matthew in the stroller or carrying him across campus. Dick claimed that Matthew was a chick magnet but they all knew the truth was Dick liked being an uncle.

Logan looked at Veronica working in the kitchen and was filled with love. He had never been so happy.

He had surprised Veronica with a romantic dinner on a boat. He had rented the whole boat. They had taken a romantic bay cruise. They had a great four course dinner with champagne to celebrate their special night away from everyone. Logan had hired a band just for them. They had danced together. When they arrived back in port, he had taken her up on the top deck. He had proposed to her under the blanket of stars with their song being played by the band downstairs.

She had smiled tearfully at him and had immediately accepted. Fireworks had gone off and their family had come onto the boat to congratulate them and watch the fireworks with them. Logan had been touched at how happy Keith, Alicia, Wallace, Dick, Mac, Max, Darrell and the others had been. Veronica had been so surprised and it had been a wonderful night.

In less than a month, they would be married. Then they were going on a month's vacation to Europe. There was so much Logan wanted to show Veronica and he knew she would love taking pictures of all the places they were going to visit and the things they were going to see.

Dick was staying back to help Wallace with Matthew. Surprisingly Mac was moving in for the summer. She was doing an internship at Kane Software and didn't want to move back home. Darrell was also moving in for the summer to help. Wallace was taking summer school so he could graduate with his class. Matthew's mother was coming to Neptune to visit Matthew. She was going to stay for a few weeks. All in all it was going to be a busy summer.

Sometimes Logan wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was all real. Being with Veronica was everything Logan dreamed about and more. She was no body's fool and just pushy enough to keep things interesting. She was flirty, suggestive and definitely kept him busy in their bedroom. Best of all she was caring, thoughtful and loving.

Logan had found a place in life where he belonged.

He had a family.

He was a son, brother, friend, uncle and soon would be a husband.

Logan Echolls was home.

****

_Thanks for reading this story._


End file.
